Arc V 30 Days Challenge 2016
by TNckitty
Summary: So this year, I'm going to take the 30 Day Challenge. Please excuse my grammar. Enjoy!
1. Day One: BANG!

**TNckitty: Hello, my readers. No I'm not dead yet. This month I decide to participate in the Arc V 30 Days Challenge. This is my first time doing something like this, so bare with me if some of prompts is not what the prompt is telling me what to write. Without further ado, please enjoy. Also, please excuse my grammar.**

 **Disclaimer: I, TNcitty, do not own any Yugioh. There may be some of my OCs who will be popping up once and awhile.**

 **Day 1: BANG!**

It was a beautiful morning. It was so peaceful that nothing -

 **BANG!**

In the Sakaki household, a boy with blue hair and yellow bangs was on the floor, rubbing his sore head.

"Ow. Well, that hurt," the boy said to himself.

"Yugo! Is everything alright," a female voice shouted.

"Yes, mom! Just fell out of bed again," Yugo shouted back.

"You should get up anyway! You need to meet your brothers at You Show Duel School in an hour!"

"Sh*t!"

Yugo quickly got off the floor and ran into the bathroom. Downstairs, a woman with blonde hair that is tied into a ponytail just shook her head when she heard a door slam.

"That boy needs an alarm clock," Yoko said.

A meow and a bark reply to the statement. Yugo ran out but not before saying goodbye to his mother.

At You Show Duel School, three boys who look like Yugo, except for their hair and eyes, were sitting in the lobby. The boy with black and purple hair was reading a book. The red and green haired boy keeps looking at the elevator, and the purple and pink one just looks through his deck.

"Where's Yugo? He's late," the red and green one, Yuya, asked.

"He probably overslept again," the purple and pink, Yuri, stated.

The black and purple one, Yuto, just ignores the two and continues on reading his book. Suddenly, the elevator made a ding sound and Yugo bursts in the room.

"I'm here," Yugo shouted after taking deep breathes.

"About time, Pawn of Fusion," Yuto said for the first time.

Yuto marks and closes his book. He stood up. Yuya and Yuri follow his lead. A vein pops out from the blue and yellow haired boy's head.

"For the last time, my name is Yugo," Yugo angrily said.

Before a fight broke loose, Yuri steps in.

"So, who is going to duel who," Yuri asked.

"How about Yuri vs. Yuto and Yugo vs. me," Yuya suggested.

The three agree.

~Time Skip~

Hours later, Yuri and Yuto finish their duel with Yuri being the victorious. Yugo and Yuya were in the middle of theirs. It was Yuya's turn.

"Alright, it's my turn," Yuya shouted. "I draw."

The tomato draws a card from his deck and quickly looks at it. Then, he rides his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to look for an Action Card. What Yuya didn't see was a wall in front of him. As Yuto and Yuri were watching, the eggplant tries to warn him but it was too late.

 **BANG!**

The tomato and his dragon ran into the wall. Yuri and Yugo were laughing their a**** off, while Yuto just shook his head. Yuya just awkwardly laughs at himself. Yuya and Yugo continue their duel.

~Time Skip~

Yuya won, but it was because Yugo lets him. As long as the tomato doesn't find out, everything is fine. The four decide to go get something to eat for lunch since the banana skip breakfast. They all walk to a cafe that was only a few blocks away from the Duel School.

"So, I punched the guy in the face for calling me fusion," Yugo said.

The Synchro counterpart was talking about one of his classmates saying his name wrong and that he got a detention that week.

"Yugo, you better than to punched someone at school," Yuya said.

"Why bother lecturing him, Yuya. He'll get into trouble no matter what," Yuri stated.

They finally got the the cafe and took a table towards the back. A few minutes later, a waitress came to their table.

"What would you like to order," she asked.

"Chocolate milk with chocolate cake," the Standard counterpart said.

"Black coffee and strawberry shortcake, please," the XYZ counterpart politely said, making the waitress blush.

"A fruit smoothie and a club sandwich," the Synchro counterpart said.

"Just water," the Fusion counterpart said.

The waitress wrote everything down before walking away.

"Hey, you all want to practice riding our D-Wheels after we finish eating," Yugo asked.

After the war, they all decided to learn how to Turbo Duel. Yuri and Yuto were having a difficult time since they never been on a D-Wheel before. Yuya and Yugo try their best to teach their counterparts.

"I still need to practice my turns," Yuto said.

"The acceleration is my only problem," Yuri stated.

They continue talking and eating when their orders were brought. About half an hour, they finish and went to get their D-Wheels. When they found an empty parking lot, they ride around for a little while. Yugo and Yuya went to help Yuto and Yuri on what they need to improve. They got better after a while and they try to do the real thing on the tracks. As Yuto tries to turn a sharp corner, he went too fast and crash. Luckily, the eggplant wasn't too injured, just a few scratches and bruises.

"Are you okay, Yuto," Yuya asked.

Yuto took off his helmet.

"Yeah. Not the first time I crash while making a turn," Yuto stated.

"Are we done for the day? I'm tired," Yuri asked.

After the war, the Yu-salads found out that Yuri gets cranky whenever he is tired and that he needs a nap. A cranky Yuri is not a fun one. They all agree to go home.

~Time Skip~

"Mom, we're home," Yuya shouted.

"Welcome back, boys," Yoko shouted back.

Yuri just went straight to the stairs. Halfway up, he accidentally slips on a squeaky toy and tumble down the steps.

"It seems like we're all having bad luck today," Yuya stated while helping the grape up.

Yuya follows Yuri up to make sure that he didn't fall down the stairs again, and he was on his way to his own room. Yugo went to go tune up his and the other Yu-salad's D-Wheels. Yuto went to the living room and tries to finish his book from earlier. For the rest of the day, it was peace and quiet.

 **TN: Finish. Again, I apologize if this and many others don't go with the prompt. If there any suggested, please comment so that it'll help me a lot. Until next time, bye!**


	2. Day Two: Yesterday

**TN: I should have done this in the first chapter, but I didn't say what the prompt for the challenge was. If you want the list, it's on tumblr. If you can't got on tumblr, I put the list at the bottom of this One-Shot. Anyway, this is Day 2. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Yugioh Arc V. I will have some of my OCs pop up once and awhile.**

 **Day 2: Yesterday**

Yuya was on his stomach in his room, pouting. He and his brothers/counterparts were grounded because of what happen yesterday. Since they can't do anything, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuri were also in Yuya's room.

"This has to be your fault, Fusion," Yuri said.

"My fault?! How is it my fault," Yugo shouted.

"Well..." Yuri started.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Yugo was is the kitchen, trying to make some food. As he was mixing pancake batter, he accidentally spills some on the ground. He didn't know and slips on it, spilling more pancake batter all over the place. Yuya went in the kitchen and saw the mess._

 _"What happened in here," Yuya asked._

 _Yugo got off the floor._

 _"I spill some pancake batter," Yugo explained._

 _The tomato just sighs and went to get the mop._

 _"Well, be careful nex-," Yuya starts to say but, he too, slips on the batter and accidentally knock down a bag of flour on the ground._

 _Now the kitchen is even messier than it was before. Yuto and Yuri come in an saw Yugo and Yuya cover from head to toe of flour and batter._

 _"What happened," Yuto asked._

 _The tomato and the banana explain everything._

 _"We better clean all this up before mom sees this," Yuri said._

 _Yuri went to get a broom and Yuto went to help Yuya get off the floor. Right above Yuto, the batter drips down onto the eggplant's hair and face. The XYZ counterpart wipes some off and flung it on Yugo._

 _"Hey," Yugo shouted. "You did that on purpose!"_

 _Before Yuto can protests, Yugo grabs a handful of batter and flour and throws it at him. Yuto dodges it, but the batter hit Yuri, who came back with the broom, in the face. Everything was quiet. For the people who were outside the Sakaki's house, all they can hear was shouting and crashing. Everything was quiet again when Yoko came in._

 _"Boys, can you-" Yoko starts to say, but saw the mess the boys made._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _Yoko slowly opens her mouth and the Yu-salad were ready for her to explode. After some yelling and cleaning, they went to their rooms._

 _~Flashback ends~_

"It was an accident and you know it," Yugo said.

"Keep it down, or I'll ground you longer," Yoko shouted.

The four just sigh.

"What should we do now? We can't duel since mom took away our decks," Yuya asked.

"We can play a board game," Yuto suggested.

The other three agree and they play board games until they were ungrounded.

 **TN: This is a really short one. Too short for my taste. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this day's prompt. As for the list, here it is.**

 **1.) BANG!**

 **2.) Yesterday**

 **3.) Fairytale**

 **4.) Costume**

 **5.) Uniform**

 **6.) Happy 2 Year Anniversary!**

 **7.) Duel fuel**

 **8.) Reunion**

 **9.) Void**

 **10.) Lancer**

 **11.) Dreams**

 **12.) IKEA**

 **13.) It's Showtime!**

 **14.) Bracelet Girls**

 **15.) Midnight**

 **16.) Rain**

 **17.) Red**

 **18.) Joy**

 **19.) War**

 **20.) Dimension**

 **21.) Pirate**

 **22.) Glasses**

 **23.) Academia**

 **24.) Winter**

 **25.) Animal**

 **26.) Journey**

 **27.) Fight**

 **28.) Summer**

 **29.) Reset**

 **30.) Goodbye**


	3. Day three: Fairytale

**TN: I so have mention this earlier, but I was to thank pinkyrue, Martyn, and JJWalker12 for following, favoriting, and/or reviewing this. I will find a way to use these ideas that you guys suggested. Now on to Day 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh Arc V, just my OC who has finally appeared.**

 **Day 3: Fairytale**

The students of You Show Duel School were preparing for their play. The reason why they are putting on a play was so that more people would attend to their duel school. They only have a few days to get everything ready.

"Is the set ready yet, Yuto," Yuzu asked.

"Yes. They just need to be dry," Yuto said.

"Good. Now go help Aka if she need any," Yuzu commanded.

The eggplant nods and went to the black and red haired girl in the corner of the room.

Aka Kokoro is a girl who just attended to You Show Duel School. At first, she was very quiet and distant. After a while, she started to warm up to the other students. The Yu-salad, Hiragi Sisters, and the kids were happy that Aka became their friend.

Aka has black hair with red tips usually pulled into a ponytail and crimson red eyes, which were behind thick black glasses. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a red jacket over it. She also wore navy blue jeans and red converse. The only jewelry she wears is a red chocker with a cat charm around her neck.

"Do you need help on anything, Aka," Yuto asked.

"When I finish the script, can you proofread it," Aka asked while typing the script out.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Yuto walks away and went to see who needs help. Yuzu went to see if the costumes were ready.

"How are the costumes coming along," Yuzu asked.

"They are looking great so far," Rin answered.

"Yuzu, where do you want me to put this box," Yuya asked.

"Right on the table over there," Yuzu pointed.

This went on for a whole week. Yugo, Yuri, and Serena were passing out flyers for people to see their play. Aka finishes the script and Yuto proofreads it.

~Time Skip~

It was finally the day of the show. There was a large crowd waiting for the play to start. Yuya and Yugo peek through the curtains.

"Wow, so many people came to watch," Yuya stated.

"You aren't nervous, are you," Yugo teased.

"Of course not!"

"Good, don't want one of our actors to ditch us," Aka said as she pass by the two.

What the students first notice about Aka, she can be sassy. Another thing was that she gets easily mad if they did something specific. For example, stealing chocolate fro her, but that's for another day. Back to the story.

"We have 10 minutes before the show," Yuzu shouted.

Everyone was rushing around to make last minutes check ups, looking over their lines, or check if there were any damages on the costumes and set.

"1 minute till curtains," Yuya shouted.

The actors and actresses went to their positions. The lights turn off, making the audience quiet. The curtains pull back, revealing Shuzo, wearing a king like costume, sitting on a throne. Right next to him was Yuzu wearing a pink and blue princess dress. Off to the side in the shadows, Aka was clearing her thwart before reading.

"Once upon a time, there was kingdom where duel monsters and people live together in peace and harmony. The king, Piero, and his daughter, Uta, were throwing a feast because it was the anniversary of this peace. The famous jester, Dokeshi; magician, Majishan; and beast tamer, Chokyoshi, were preforming their acts for the entertainment," Aka reads fro the script.

When she mention the entertainers, Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri walk onto the stage, Yuya was wearing a typical red, green, and white jester costume. Yugo was wearing a blue and yellow magician costume, and Yuri wore a pink and purple beast tamer costume.

"I will preform first, Your Highnesses," Yuya bows.

From his pocket, Yuya took out three different colored balls and starts juggling. At some point, he mess up and the balls start flying everywhere. The audience laughs when they watch Yuya chasing and tripping over the balls. Once Yuya was finish preforming his act, Yugo steps up.

"I think I'll go next," Yugo said.

The banana took his off his hat off and sticks his hand in it. Then he pulls something out. It was a whoopee cushion. Yugo looks at it in confusion. He throws the whoopee cushion behind him and sticks his hand back into the hat. This time, he pulls out a bouquet of flowers and gives them to Yuzu. After a few magic tricks, Yuri steps up with Odd-Eyes Pendulum, Clear Wing Synchro, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon behind him.

"The real show has now began," Yuri said.

Yuri grabs a whip around his waist and whips it near the dragons. The grape makes the dragon do tricks. As Yuri finish, Rin, Serena, and Ruri walk on the stage.

"The dancers, Ringo, Tsubasa, and Gekko, arrive late," Aka narrates.

"We are very sorry for being late, Your Majesties, but we are here now," Rin said.

The music starts and the three Yuzu counterparts start dancing. The kids join in and dance.

"It close to midnight and everyone was having a great time. That was until..." Aka paused, waiting for something.

Suddenly, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon bursts in with Yuto riding it. Yuto was wearing black and purple knight costume and a black mask covering half of his face.

"The dark knight, Kishi, crashes the feast," Aka finished the sentence.

Yuto laughs evilly.

"What do we have here? A party? Without me? Well, that'll have to change," the eggplant said.

Just like a shadow, he passes through the entertainers and grabs Yuzu.

"Hey, let go," Yuzu shouted.

"But why? Where's the fun in that?"

Yuto laughs and carry the girl to Dark Rebellion.

"With Princess Uta, Kishi rode away. Uta screams for help, but it was no use. They flew to the mountains," Aka narrates.

"What are we going to do," Shuzo panicked. "He has my precious daughter!"

Shuzo was crying his eyes out.

"Don't worry. We'll get he back," Yuya said bravely.

"Plus, we been waiting for an opportunity like this. That guy was our brother who went missing for two years," Yuri added.

"We can finally settle thing with him," Yugo said.

"So Dokeshi, Majishan, and Chokyoshi set out to go after Kishi and get the princess back. Along the way, they met a traveler name Ryoko-sha (aka Sora) who was willingly help the three on their quest. They finally reach Kishi's lair, where he awaits," Aka reads.

"Okay, we can finally have our brother back," Yuya said.

"Let's crash the party," Yugo said before leading the group in the lair.

They didn't go too far when Yuto appears from a cloud of smoke.

"So, _brothers,_ you came. More fun for me," Yuto said 'innocently'.

"Stop this, Kishi! Release the princess now," Yuri shouted.

"Now? Are you sure about that," Yuto asked while stepping aside, revealing Yuzu tied up and hang over a pool of lava (which was just water colored orange). "Unless you want her safe, I suggest you do something fast."

Yugo clinches his jaws and fists.

"Duel us! If we win, you give the princess back to us," Yugo shouted.

"Fine, but if I win, you all will join me," Yuto smirks.

"The four brothers fought. It seems like Kishi has the upper hand, but the three entertainers unleash their most powerful dragons and won the duel. They quickly save Princess Uta," Aka said.

The three went pass Yuto and got Yuzu down. Sora stays where he was.

"Are you okay, Princess," Yuya asked.

"Yes, thanks to all of you," Yuzu smiles.

Suddenly, Yuto starts screaming. After a minute, he passes out. Sora walks up and looks at Yuto in disgust.

"What a useless slave," Sora said.

"What do you mean by that? Were you the one who did this to Kishi," Yuri asked.

Sora starts to crackling.

"Yes, and you will all follow your brother very soon. I can finally rule over this kingdom and many others," Sora said.

"Not if we have something to say about it," Yugo said.

"Now the three duel again, but they were still weak from the duel earlier. When Dokeshi, Majishan, and Chokyoshi were about to be defeated, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon helps them," Aka narrates.

"Dark Rebellion? Then, that means..." Yuzu trails off.

"That's right. I'm going to help my brothers," Yuto said in pain.

"With a miracle, they defeat Ryoko-sha and they all went back to the kingdom. The kingdom is celebrating the success of rescuing the princess. Kishi felt bad for causing trouble, but everyone forgive him. Now the kingdom was peaceful once again. The end," Aka ended the play.

The audience claps and cheers. The cast went centerstage. Before they can bow, they urge Aka to do it with them. When everyone was ready, they bow together. After the show, the students starts cleaning.

"That was fun," Yuya said.

"Yeah, we should do it again," Yuzu said.

"No way. I am not doing that again. That was too much work for me," Aka said while packing the costume in their boxes.

"To be honest, I was surprise when you volunteer to do the script, Aka," Rin admitted.

"I usually write story on my free time sometimes."

"Can we read it," Ruri asked.

"We'll see about it," was all Aka said before walking away with the boxes.

They drop the subject and continue packing and cleaning the place.

 **TN: Finish!**

 **Aka: And I have finally made my appearance.**

 **TN: Let's welcome Aka Kokoro, aka Teresa Fudo.**

 **Aka: Hello.**

 **TN: Unfortunately, we don't have time to talk. We can talk on Day 4.**

 **Aka: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow this.**

 **(Aka-red, Kokoro-heart, piero- clown, uta- song, dokeshi- jester, majishan- magician, chokyoshi- tamer, ringo- Apple, tsubasa- wing, gekko- moonlight, kishi- knight, ryoko-sha- travelers)**


	4. Day Four: Costume

**TN: Day 4, everyone!**

 **Aka: I'm surprise that you lasted this long. Usually you post every year or at the least month.**

 **TN: Shut up. Anyway, let's not keep the Readers waiting. Can you do the disclaimer, Aka?**

 **Aka: TNckitty does not own any Yugioh. Only me and many others.**

 **Day 4: Costume**

It was the day after the play and Aka decides to throw a costume party.

"A costume party? Sounds fun. When and where is it," Yuya asked.

"My house tomorrow at 5:00 P.M. Be sure to have a costume ready," Aka said before leaving.

Aka lives alone since her parents died when she was very young. The Yu-salads and the Hiragi sisters were concern, but they knew that she can take care of herself.

"So what costume are you guys going to wear," Yuzu asked.

"I have no idea. This is going to be a hard decision," Rin stated.

"We have time to think about our costumes, so don't sweat it," Yugo said.

The two groups separate and went to their homes.

~Time Skip~

"Ugh! I can think of anything to wear for tomorrow," Yugo shouted.

"Why don't you just google things on the Internet," Yuya asked.

"I already tried, but nothing seems good."

"If it makes you feel better, I don't have a costume idea either."

"Maybe I'll just buy a doctor costume or something."

Yugo sighs and went to the costume store to see if they have anything there. Yuya walk to Yuto's room and see if he has his costume idea.

"Yuto, do you have your costume yet," Yuya asked as he walks in.

"I was thinking on wearing the knight costume from the play, but I can't seem to find it," Yuto replied.

"What do you think Yuri is going to where?"

"I don't know, but if it's Yuri, I'm going to guess something gruesome."

"Well, for your information," Yuri suddenly said, making the two jump, "I'm going as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Yuto admitted.

Yuya suddenly gasps.

"I know what to wear! Thanks, Yuri," Yuya said before running out of Yuto's room.

"Well, it seems like everyone has something to wear," Yuto said before continue looking for the knight costume.

~Time Skip~

It was time for the party and everyone was at Aka's house wearing their costume. Yuto rings the doorbell and they all waited for Aka to answer.

"You guys look great," Ruri said.

"Thanks. You, too" Yuto said.

Yuya was wearing a Timegazer Magician costume. Yugo actually got a doctor costume and Yuri really did wear a Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. Yuto decides not to wear a the knight costume and went with Yuya's jester costume. Yuzu was dress as her Mozarta the Melodious Maestra. Serena went with her Moonlight Cat Dancer, and Rin went as a princess. Ruri went as an angel.

The door finally opens and they saw Aka in her costume. They were surprise to say the least. Aka was wearing a black cat costume, but that's not what they made them shock. She was wearing a skirt, which the girl abhors wearing.

"Great, just in time. Come in," Aka said before stepping aside.

The group walks in and saw that the place was decorated nicely. Their friends from the other dimension came. They saw Crow and Jack nearby. Crow was wearing a one of his Blackwings and Jack is dress as a king. Next to the two was someone they didn't know wearing a professor costume.

"Hey, guys! Long time no see. Saw your play. It was great," Crow said.

"Thanks, Crow," Yugo said.

"So, who's your friend," Rin asked.

"Oh, this is Yusei Fudo. He's our old friend," Jack said. "He's a great duelist."

"Nice to meet you all," Yusei said. "I heard you beat Jack."

Yusei turns to Yuya.

"It was the most epic duel I have ever had," Yuya said.

Yusei laughs.

"I hope we get to duel soon."

"Or you can do it now? I have a large backyard if you want to use it," Aka suggested.

"Can we," Yuya asked.

You can see how excited Yuya is right now. Yusei agrees and Aka leads them to the backyard. Yugo, Yuri, Yuto, Rin, Ruri, Serena, Yuzu, Crow, and Jack follow them. This action caught most of the people attention.

"Ready when you are, Yusei," Yuya shouted.

Yusei just nods.

"DUEL," they both shouted at the same time.

"This is going to be a very interesting duel," Aka commented.

"Who do you think will win," Yuzu asked.

"Yusei," Crow, Jack, and Aka said at the same time.

"How do you know Yusei will win, Aka," Yuto asked.

"Because I seen him duel before. It's no surprise for me," Aka stated.

"Wait, does this mean you're from the Synchro Dimension," Yugo asked.

"That's right," Crow said. "She was our friend when we were very young."

"Now that the City is one, I can finally relax without having to worry about the Commons and Tops fighting. That's why I move to the Standard Dimension. I really didn't have a real education and want to learn different methods of dueling," Aka said.

"Wow. That's amazing," Yugo said.

While they were talking, Yuya and Yusei were both down to 100 life points. It was a really close match.

"It's my turn," Yusei said. He draws a card and looks at it. "I play Junk Synchron and tune him with my level 5 Junk Warrior. Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

And just like that's, he summons his ace monster.

"So beautiful," Ruri said.

"Now attack Timegazer Magician," Yusei commanded.

Yuya looks around, trying to find an action card, but it was too late as the attack hits. Yusei is the winner.

"That was a great duel, Yusei. I have fun," Yuya smiles.

"So have I," Yusei said.

"Oh, man. Now I want to duel," Yugo said.

"Me too," Rin said excited.

"Then go for it. There's plenty of room to duel," Aka said.

The two ran to the yard and start to duel. For the rest of the party, everyone was having a great time and it lasted until midnight.

 **TN: Finish!**

 **Aka: You were stalling.**

 **TN: Well, I'm sorry if that duel was irrelevant. I want it to be long.**

 **Aka: So far, you're doing really good keeping this challenge everyday. I don't think many people will do that.**

 **TN: I'm trying really hard. These prompt are kind of hard to think of.**

 **Aka: Anyway, Day 4 is finish. On to Day 5.**

 **TN: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow this. I'll try to keep this going as long as I can. Not making any promises.**

 **Aka: Bye.**


	5. Day Five: Uniform

**TN: Day 5 is here.**

 **Aka: I hate girls uniform.**

 **TN: I know. Anyway, on to the story chapter thing.**

 **Aka: TNckitty does not own any Yugioh Arc V, only me and many other that will appear soon.**

 **Day 5: Uniform**

It is morning as the four counterparts were getting ready for school. Yuya was wearing his uniform as he usually does. As he drapes his school jacket over his shoulders, he remembers how the students and teachers mistaken Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri for him.

 _~Flashback~_

 _It was the first day of school and Yugo and Yuya almost overslept if it wasn't for Yuto and Yuri waking them up. They all went downstairs and eat pancakes._

 _"What is school like," Yugo asked._

 _Since Yugo was homeschooled, he didn't know what's it like at school._

 _"It's boring," Yuya whines._

 _"I think it's interesting," Yuto stated._

 _"Strict," was all Yuri said._

 _"Okay," Yugo said hesitantly._

 _"It depends on how you look at it," Yoko said. "School can be fun for some, but others (looks at Yuya) are boring to them. You'll know once you experience it yourself."_

 _"Thanks, Yo- I mean Mom," Yugo said happily._

 _Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo were still adjusting to their new lives._

 _"No problem. Now, get going before you're all late."_

 _The boys put away their dishes and grab their book bags. They ran out and met up with the Hiragi sisters and Shun._

 _"Good morning," Yuzu said._

 _"Morning," Yuya said cheerfully._

 _"Are you excited for school, Yugo," Rin asked as they walk to the school._

 _"I don't know, the guys say at was either fun or boring," Yugo replied._

 _"Don't worry. It's not too bad once you get use to it," Ruri said._

 _"But it's boring," Yuya whines._

 _"Boring or not, you still have to go," Yuzu said strictly._

 _They finally reach the school and depart from Shun since he is older than them. They went to their homeroom, which they all have together. Around them, some of the students whisper among themselves._

 _"Is that Yuya Sakaki? The one who won the Miaimi Championship last year," one of the girls asked._

 _"Which one? There are four of them," another girl stated._

 _Before the conversation can continue, the bell rings and they all ran to their homerooms._

 _"Good morning, students. As you all know, it's the start of the school year and we'll be going over the rules. But before we can do that, I have do attendance," the teacher said when everyone settles down._

 _He called a couple of names before he calls on the Hiragi sisters. The students around them whispers about how they look alike and that they can't tell them apart. The teacher clears his throat before continuing to call out names. When he finally got to Yuya's name, Yuya stands up._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen," Yuya shouted, "I, Yuya Sakaki, will make this school year the best year you'll ever have!"_

 _The Standard counterpart pulls out something in his pocket and throws it in the air. The thing explodes and confetti went everywhere._

 _"Thank you, Yuya, for the entertainment, but please do it during your free time," the teacher said, making the class, except for the the Yu-salads and the sisters, laughs._

 _~Time Skip~_

 _It was now lunch time. The 8 teenagers gotten together under a cherry tree._

 _"We should do something to make the teachers and students tell us apart, because it's starting to get on my nerves," Yuri said._

 _During the classes, the teachers and students would mix their names._

 _"We can go to principle and tell her for different uniforms," Yuya suggested._

 _"We can do that after school. Right now we have to go back to class," Yuto said._

 _The group agrees._

 _~Time Skip~_

 _It was finally the end of the school day and the counterparts were in front of the principle's office. Yuto knocks on the door._

 _"Come in," a female voice said._

 _The open the door and step in._

 _"Well, if it isn't the Sakaki brothers and Hiragi sisters. How may I help you all," the principle asked._

 _"We were wondering if you would let us wear different uniform. All of the teachers and students can't tell us apart," Yuzu explained._

 _"That is true. Even I can't tell you all apart. Fine, I'll allow it. I'll tell the teachers about this so they don't give you a detention on accident."_

 _"Thank you," they all said simultaneously._

 _They all walk out and to their homes. Once the Yu-salads made it home, they were greeted by Yoko._

 _"Welcome home, boys. Why were you all late," Yoko asked._

 _"We went to talk to the principle about uniforms. All day everyone at school keep mistaking us for each other," Yuya explained._

 _"Okay. So Yugo, how was school?"_

 _"Yuya was right. It was boring," Yugo stated._

 _"Well, get use to it. You'll be stuck there for 9 months a year. Unless you get summer school, which is longer," Yuya said._

 _Yugo just groan._

 _~Flashback ends~_

Yuya slides down the pole and saw his brothers/counterpart already down. They all wore the Miaimi boys jacket. Yuri wore a pink dress shirt and dyed his jacket purple. Yuto wore his regular green dress shirt and black tie. Yugo wore a white, blue, and yellow t-shirt and the Miaimi jacket is tied around his waist.

"Morning," Yuya said.

"Hurry up and eat. We're already late," Yuto said.

Once Yuya scarfs down his food, they all ran off to school.

 **TN: Finish Day 5.**

 **Aka: If only you write this fast for the other stories.**

 **TN: Shut up or I'll never mention you in this challenge ever again.**

 **Aka: Okay, okay. You don't have to snap at me.**

 **TN: *sighs* Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow this and many of my stories. On to Day 6.**


	6. Day Six: Happy 2 Year Anniversary

**TN: *crying***

 **Aka: What's wrong?**

 **TN: I hate school so much. All I want was to have a good day, but no I have two tests and I think I fail one of them.**

 **Aka: Well, maybe if you would have studied...**

 **TN: But you know how I procrastinate things.**

 **Aka: You know what, just go to your room and relax. I'll take over for today.**

 **TN: Okay. *Walks to room***

 **Aka: Let's start Day 6. TNckitty doesn't own any Yugioh Arc V, only me and many others.**

 **Day 6: Happy 2 Year Anniversary**

Yuya was running around and panicking. Yuto was in the room with him, watching as his Standard Counterpart pacing back and forth.

"Yuya. Calm down," Yuto said. "What are you so worry about?"

Yuya stops and looks at Yuto.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I can't calm down. Today's the second year anniversary of Arc V and everyone is excepting me to host a party," Yuya said.

"So?"

"It has to be a theme and I can't think of anything! I was going to do a costume party, but we already have one a few days ago!"

Yugo walks in and sees a distress tomato.

"Hey, guys. What's wrong," Yugo asked. "Did Yuya get a detention again?"

"No. He's just worry about a party that he is hosting and he can't think of a theme," Yuto answered.

"Well, did you search ideas on the Internet?"

"Yes, but nothing is was good enough," Yuya said.

Suddenly the door bell rings, Yuto got up and went to answer it. Behind the door, Aka was waiting patiently with a toolbox in her hand.

"Hey. I'm here to return Yugo's tools," Aka said.

"Yugo," Yuto shouted over his shoulder, "Aka is here to give back your tools!"

Yugo walks towards the two.

"Thanks for letting me use them," Aka said.

"You're welcome," Yugo said.

In the background, they heard a crashing sound.

"I need to see if Yuya is okay," Yuto said before leaving.

Aka looks confused and was waiting for Yugo to explain what is happening.

"Yuya is stressing out for the party he is throwing and he can't think of a theme," Yugo explained.

"Why not do a Coachella theme," Aka suggested.

"Coachella?"

"It's a Music and Art festival. It's very popular in California."

"That sounds cool."

"Well, I better get going. I have a lot of work to do. Tell Yuya I say hi and good luck."

Aka turns around and walks to her D-Wheel. Yugo walks back in and saw Yuya grabbing his hair and was pulling it.

"I can't do it. I can't do it," Yuya shouted.

"Aka suggested you do a Music and Art festival theme," Yugo stated.

Yuya looks at Yugo for awhile before he suddenly jumps up.

"That's a good idea. We can have it outside in the backyard. We can display art and play music. But I'm going to need help."

~Time Skip~

3 hours have passed and it was almost time for the party. During the 3 hours, Yuri came home and was force to help make food with Yoko. Yuya made last minute checks before he was satisfied with the backyard.

"We finally got everything ready and just in time too," Yuya said.

"Great job boys. I'm sure everyone will have a great time," Yoko said.

The door bell rings for the second time that day. All of their friends came and went to the back yard. It looks just like a music and arts festival.

~Time Skip~

Everyone was having a great time. It was starting to get dark. The Yu-salads disappear, but no one notice.

"This is the best 2 year anniversary ever," Yuzu stated.

Suddenly, fireworks start shooting up in the sky. The audience watch in awe and multiple colors were fired in the air. When the firework show was about to end, the fireworks spell out "Happy 2 Year Anniversary!"

 **Aka: And that is the end of Day 6. Sorry for it being short. The theme is not TN's idea. It actually came from a friend for a birthday party. Anyway, please Review, Favorite, Follow. Do whatever you like. Day 7 will come soon.**


	7. Day Seven: Duel Fuel

**TN: I'm back and feeling better. Sorry for crying yesterday. School just got to me.**

 **Aka: Anyway, let's just go on to Day 7.**

 **TN: Okay. I, TNckitty, do not own any Yugioh Arc V, only Aka and many others.**

 **Day 7: Duel Fuel**

It was a week after the anniversary party and the Yu-salad was getting ready for a match at the LDS stadium today. Nico Smiley, their manager, wanted to have four on four match.

"It would be the duel of the century," Nico said.

Their friends help them train for the upcoming. They still don't know who their opponents are, but they were excited to have this duel.

"I think this is the first four on four duel we have since like forever," Yuya stated.

"I know we'll win for sure," Yugo said confidently.

"But we don't know who our opponents are. They could be really strong duelist," Yuto said.

"Who cares. We'll crush them in a minute," Yugo said.

Yuto just sighs, wondering why he even bothered.

"Come on. We better hurry before we're late," Yuri said.

They all walk out and to the stadium. It was still early for the match to start, but the stadium was already packed.

"Wow. This many people came to watch us," Yuya asked to no one in particular.

"Let's go to the waiting room and look at our deck again," Yuto suggested.

As they walk to the waiting room, they met up with Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Serena. The girls wish the boys luck and they went to find their seats. There was 10 minutes before the match starts. The counterparts wait patiently until they heard Nico's voice announcing the match.

"Alright! Is everyone ready for today's match," Nico announced through the microphone. The audience cheers loudly. "For today's match, we have the Sakaki Brothers, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri!"

As their names were being called, they walk on to the field. Yuya and Yugo wave their arms while Yuto and Yuri just keep walking.

"As their opponents, we have Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki, Yuma Tsukumo, and Aka Kokoro!"

The crowd went crazy. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri were all surprise that three most famous duelist in all of duel history were going to duel them, but they were more surprised when they realize that Aka was going to duel them. This is their first time actually dueling her. The counterparts only watch her duel.

"Before we can begin, let's go over the rules. Each team will be sharing their life points of 8000. The first 7 people cannot attack. You can attack any opponent and share your teams monsters. Now are you all ready?! If so, then start."

"Alright. It's time to duel," Yugi said.

"Yes! Let's get our game on," Jaden said while pumping his arm up.

"Let's feel the flow," Yuma said.

"The fun is just getting started," Yuya shouted.

The match starts with Yugi going first, then Yuya. After him was Judai, Yuri, Aka, Yugo, Yuma, and last Yuto.

~Time Skip~

It was a close match. Yugi's team has 1500 life points, while the Yu-salads only have 700. On the field, the counterparts' dragons were in play with Yuya's pendulum scale and 5 spell/trap cards set on their field. On the opponents side, they have Dark Magician, Elemento Hero Neos, Number 39: Utopia, and Judgement Dragon with only two set card in the Spell/Trap zone. It was Yuya's turn.

"It's my tu-" Yuya was interrupted but his stomach growling.

The audience starts laugh. Yuya awkwardly laughs as well.

"Did you skip breakfast again," Yuto asked.

"Yes," the Standard counterpart answered.

"Hey, I have some rice balls if you want to eat them," Yuma shouted.

Yuma reaches into his pocket and took out a wrap rice balls. The flamboyant boy tosses it to Yuya which he immediately catches.

"Thanks!"

"Hey, save me some," Yugo said before going over to Yuya.

"Is this allow," Nico asked.

"I'm not going to duel a person who doesn't have the energy to duel," Judai said. "It happen to me and I couldn't think straight at all."

"I also happen to me," Yuma said.

Once the Standard and Synchro counterparts finish eating, the resume the duel.

"Alright! _Now_ , it's my turn. I draw," Yuya shouted. Yuya draws a card and looks at it.

"Hey, Yuto. Do you mind if I borrow Dark Rebellion?"

"Go for it," was all Yuto said.

"I use the pendulum effect of Xiangsheng Magician. Once per turn, I can target one of my XYZ monsters that I control, and 1 level 5 or higher monster that I control; that XYZ monster's rank becomes equal to the level of that level 5 or higher monster, until the end of this turn. I target Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Now, I use Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Dark Rebellion to build the overlay network."

"Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! XYZ summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon whose whose eyes with rage! Supreme King Black Dragon- Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon," both Yuya and Yuto chants simultaneously.

The said dragon appears, roaring loudly. The audience were watching in amaze.

"Now, Odd-Eyes, attack Dark Magician," Yuya commanded.

~Time Skip~

Unfortunately, the Yu-salad loses.

"Man, I thought we had them," Yuya said.

"We may have lost, but we still have fun, didn't we," Yuto asked.

The other three nod. The four winners were walking up to them.

"That was a great duel! We should duel each other more often," Yuma suggested.

"Yes! But next time we will win," Yugo declared.

"Bring it on," Judai said.

"You guys better get going before you'll miss your ride," Aka said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. See you all soon," Yugi said before leaving with Judai and Yuma following him.

"Come guys. I'll treat you all to lunch," Aka offered.

They all went to a cafe that was in the stadium.

"I was surprise that you duel alongside with three of the most strongest duelist in ever dimension," Yuto admitted.

"Yusei was going to duel you, but he was busy. Crow and Jack would have filled in, but they too were busy. He was lucky that I was free today," Aka explained.

"You should duel more often. We only saw you duel at least two times," Yuri said.

"I'll think about it," was all Aka said.

Of the rest of the day, they hang out.

 **TN: I hate how I ended it.**

 **Aka: Then change it.**

 **TN: I can't think of anything that is better the this.**

 **Aka: *sighs* Well, it can't be help. Let's just end this.**

 **TN: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow. Day 8 is next.**


	8. Day Eight: Reunion

**TN: Day 8.**

 **Aka: You know you don't have to count every time you write.**

 **TN: I know.**

 **Aka: *sighs* Let's get on with it already.**

 **TN: I, TNckitty, do not own any Yugioh Arc V, only Aka and many others (hopefully).**

 **Day 8: Reunion**

Yuya was looking out at his window, thinking about the times he and Yusho were together when he was young. How did he start thinking about his father? Yugo saw the picture of Yusho together with Yoko and Yuya. He asks about it. The other two also want to know. Feeling pressured, Yuya tells his brothers/counterparts about how amazing his father was and how he was the one who inspired Yuya to become an entertainer. When he got to the part where his father disappeared, he became sad. Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo saw this and didn't presses anymore. Now the tomato is in his room.

"I wish you come home soon, Dad," Yuya said out loud.

Since the war has end, Yusho decided to travel around the world and show everyone his entertainment. This was before the counterparts can meet Yusho.

Outside Yuya's door, Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo were watching Yuya.

"Poor Yuya. He must really miss his father," Yuto whispered.

"I wish we could meet him. He sounds like a cool guy," Yugo whispered.

Yuri just leaves, not saying anything. Yugo and Yuto just watch in confusion. The two walk to the kitchen and start making lunch.

"I want to cheer Yuya up, but I don't know how," Yugo stated.

"Me too," Yuto agreed.

~Time Skip~

It was close to night time, and they haven't seen her all day.

"I wonder where Mom went," Yuya said his thoughts out loud.

"It must be really important if she gone this long," Yuto said.

"We better get to bed before Mom get mad at us for staying up," Yuri said before going to his room.

The three counterparts follow the grape. It was only an hour when they heard a door opens and closes.

"Boys! I hope you're not asleep yet! I want you all to come down," Yoko shouted.

All the boys went downstairs, trying to think what they did wrong or what is happening. Once they reach the living room, they saw Yoko sitting on the couch with someone.

"What's wrong, Mom," Yuto asked.

"Dad," Yuya shouted before running and jumping on top of Yusho.

"Hey, kiddo. Long time no see," Yusho said while hugging Yuya.

"When did you came back? Why didn't you tell me sooner," Yuya starts asking at break neck speed.

"I just got off the plane an hour ago. I wanted to surprise you," Yusho answered. "Now, where are my new sons?"

Yusho pushes Yuya off and stands up. He looks at the boys who were watching quietly.

"Come on, boys. Introduce yourself," Yoko said.

"I'm Yuto," Yuto said. "This is Yugo and Yuri."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Wow, your mother was right about how you look so much alike. I hope Yuya hasn't given you a hard time. Yuya can be a handful," Yusho joked.

"Dad," Yuya shouted in embarrassment.

Everyone starts laughing. They stay up until the Standard counterpart fell asleep. Soon, the rest of the Yu-salad follow his lead. Yoko and Yusho carry the boys to their rooms before going to their own room.

 **TN: Wow. Another short story. Anyway, the reason why Yusho has shown up now was because I forgot to mention him and felt bad. This was the best opportunity to introduce him.**

 **Aka: I must say this is a really good idea.**

 **TN: Thank you.**

 **Aka: Anyway, please Review, Favorite, Follow and Day 9 is coming soon.**


	9. Day Nine: Void

**TN: I'm not good with serious stories, or at least I don't think I do, but I'll try it anyway and see what you Readers think.**

 **Aka: TNckitty does not own any Yugioh Arc V, only me and others who may come.**

 **Day 9: Void**

Everything was dark. There was no ground, skies, noise. It was just darkness. There was only a single person floating, trying to see if other people were in sight.

"Where am I," the person asks to no one in particular.

 ** _"Yuri,"_** a dark and creepy voice whispers.

"Who's there," Yuri asked while looking frantically.

Suddenly a burst of light shines out of nowhere. Yuri covers in eyes so he wouldn't get blind by its brightness. Once the light dies down, Yuri slowly opens his eyes and saw a city, or what used to be a city, being destroyed. By what, the grape didn't know.

"What is this? Why am I here? What is happening," Yuri asked in anger.

He was panicking while trying to comprehend what he is seeing.

 ** _"This is your punishment for destroying so many lives. You don't deserve to live in a world of happiness and smiles,"_** the voice hisses.

The voice sounds so close that Yuri felt like it was whispering in his ear.

"That's not true. I was under the control of Leo Akaba," Yuri said.

 ** _"Were you really under the control of the Professor? Or were you just doing it so you can find enjoyment from people's pain,"_** the voice asked.

Suddenly images for Yuri appear showing all the he turn people into cards and having an evil smile when he saw the terror on their faces. Yuri tries to look away, but something or someone prevents him from doing so. He was force to watch every evil deed he did to the innocent people that has ever in counter him during the war.

 _ **"As you can see, you enjoys people's miseries and sufferings. You love to see fear in their eyes. You love the power that you use on people. This is the real you, Yuri."**_

The more Yuri watch, the more convince he gets.

 _"Maybe it's right. Maybe I don't deserve to live in a world of happiness and smiles. I deserve to be punish and never get involve ever again,"_ Yuri thought to himself.

 ** _"Come. Join in the Void where no one will ever get hurt by you ever again. Join the darkness that is in your heart."_**

The last image shows Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo being torture by Yuri. They were screaming in pain while Yuri watch in satisfaction. That image was what broke Yuri's heart and decides to join the darkness. His eyes went blank. They were as empty as what they use to be, when he was under the control of Leo Akaba. But before the darkness, the Void, can get to him, a tiny flicker of light was coming towards the Fusion counterpart. The voice screams in pain when the light came into contact with the darkness.

 _"Do not listen to the darkness, Yuri,"_ a different voice said.

This voice sounds very familiar, but Yuri couldn't put his finger on it.

"But everything I did-," Yuri was cut off by the gentler voice.

 _"What you did was in the past now. You have change since then. You have right your wrongs and help those in need instead of destroying them their lives,"_ the voice said. _"If things get sad to the point that you cry, just lift your head up and show off your smile."_

Now Yuri knows why the voice sounds familiar. It was Yuya's voice. The void, who was ignore up until this point, roars in anger. His plan to get Yuri into the darkness has been ruin by the tomato. The darkness lunges towards Yuri, but the flicker of light larger, making it burn away. The light got brighter where Yuri has to cover his eyes for the second time. Instead of seeing images of destruction and violence, the grape sees the images of the times he has spent with his brothers/counterparts. It shows all the happy, sad, angry, and fun times after the war. In most of them, it seems like Yuri didn't want to get involve, but if you look closer, a really faint smile appears on Yuri's face. Even though it's hard to see, it's the real emotion that is ever present on his face, besides anger and loneness.

As Yuri watch the images, Yuri lips start to curl upward. He remember the good and bad times, the happiest and saddest, the funniest and embarrassing moments. Right before the last image disappears, he heard Yuya's voice calling his name, but it was quiet at first.

"Yuri... Yuri... Yuri!"

Yuri jolts up in bed. By his bed, he saw Yuto, Yugo, and Yuya looking at him with worry eyes.

"Are you okay, Yuri," Yuya asked. "We heard screaming and came into your room."

Yuri was quiet for a moment, before bursting into tears. This surprise the three. Yuri went to hug the nears person, which was Yugo, tightly. The Standard, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts were confused, but waited for Yuri to stop crying. Once the Fusion counterpart settles down, he pull away for Yugo and wipes away the remaining tears.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll kill you," Yuri said.

Yuri just smiles, a true happy smile. The three may not know what Yuri was dreaming, but they know that he was happy.

"Oh My Gosh! Yuri is smiling. The world is ending," Yugo jokes, making everyone laughs.

 **TN: I hope this is serious enough, but I have to say, this is not bad. The ending could have been but it's okay in my opinion.**

 **Aka: Please Review, Favorite, Follow.**


	10. Day Ten: Lancers

**TN: It's already day 10. Man, I would never thought I still on this. Anyway, we should continue. Aka, will you please?**

 **Aka: TNckitty does not own any Yugioh Arc V, only me and others.**

 **Day 10: Lancer**

"YUYA," someone shouted the tomato's name.

"Shingo. What's up," Yuya asked.

"Reiji wants all the Lancers to gather today at LDS stadium at noon," Shingo said. "Also bring your brothers and dad."

"Okay. Why," Yuya asked.

"I don't know. Reiji didn't say anything. Anyway, see you later."

Shingo waves before walking away. Yuya waves back and then went home. Yuya was thinking why Reiji wants all the Lancers, his brothers/counterparts, and dad to come to LDS stadium. When he got up, he went inside.

"I'm home! Dad, guys! I need to tell you something," Yuya shouted.

Yusho pokes his heads in from the kitchen.

"What is it, son," Yusho asked.

"I'll tell you whe Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto are here."

It didn't take long for the three as they all got her in the living room.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood right now," Yuri said.

"Shingo said that we should go to the LDS stadium today. The Lancers are going to be there," Yuya explained.

"What time," Yuto asked.

"Noon."

"Why," Yugo asked.

"I don't know. And neither does Shingo."

"I guess we'll see when we get to the stadium," Yusho said. "In the meantime, get ready. We're going in two hours."

The Yu-salad went and get ready to go.

~Time Skip~

It was thirty minutes before noon and the Sakaki family were already at the stadium. Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Serena were also with them. They were cheating amongst themselves until everyone has arrived.

"Alright everyone. Thank you for coming. I know it's last minute," Reiji started but was cut off by Shun.

"What's last minute? You never told us anything," Shun said.

"Really? I guess it just slip out my mind. I guess I'll tell you all why you are here. Since the Miaimi Championship was postpone do to unexpected events, I decided to to continue the tournament. The final 8 or the final 13 will decide who is champion for Miaimi," Reiji explained as he pushes his red glasses up.

"Alright. Now we get to see who is the king of Action Duels," Shingo said.

"How are we going to do this," Yuri asked.

"An all for themselves duel. It's just like the before. Four different Action Fields. The last one standing wins. Anymore questions?"

Only silents reply.

"Okay then let's get this tournament started."

~Time Skip~

As the tournament begin, immediately Shingo was out by Shun. It only as been an hour and Rin, Yugo, Ruri, and Gongzenka were out. Yusho has never lost his touch. His duel is really magnificent. The audience were in awe. They also were in awe with Yuya's duel. Yuya was trying to top his dad. Yusho knows what his son is doing and he isn't going to let him. Now the tournament has become an entertainment contest. Another hour has pass and only Yusho and Yuya were the last ones standing.

"This is it! The finally two and it is a surprise! Father vs. Son! Who will win," Nico narrated.

The duel was the most entertaining to watch of the century. It was so close, but the winner is Yusho.

"There you have it folks. Yusho has became victorious and has his title back," Nico said.

The crowd went crazy.

"That's was an awesome duel. Now I want to duel you, Yu- I mean Dad," Yugo said n excitement.

"No, I want to duel him," Shingo butted in.

Suddenly the audience started to run towards the Sakaki boys. Luckily for them, Reiji knew what is going to happen and has his guards ready. They made it safely to their home.

"Well that was an interesting day today," Yugo commented.

"Yeah. But man was that an awesome duel," Yuya said.

"I must say you have gotten a lot stronger, son. I'm proud of you," Yusho said.

Yuya was beaming in happiness. It the best thing to hear from a parent.

"Thanks, Dad," Yuya said.

"Now going on and wash up. Dinner is going to be ready in ten minutes. We're having pancakes," Yoko said.

"Yes," both Yusho and Yuya shouted at the same time before going to wash their hands.

There's one thing that these two love, and it's pancakes.

 **TN: Sorry for posting this late. I was busy doing stuff and was napping.**

 **Aka: Anyway, please Review, Favorite, Follow. Goodnight or good morning.**


	11. Day Eleven: Dreams

**TN: I'm so done with school. *collapses***

 **Aka: As I get TN to her room, just continue reading. TNckitty does not own any Yugioh Arc V, only me and other.**

 **Day 11: Dreams**

The skies were sunny and clear. Not a cloud to be seen. It was the perfect day to have a romantic picnic. Yuya sighs dreamily as he looks out his window.

"If only I have the courage to ask," Yuya asked.

"Ask who," someone startles Yuya.

"No one," Yuya shouted.

Yugo just looks at him.

"You were thinking about Yuto again, weren't you," Yugo asked.

"What!? Puff! No," Yuya sputtered.

The tomato was sputtering so much that Yugo didn't know what he was saying.

"Okay, okay. You can stop talking know," Yugo said. Yuya stops talking. "You should just ask him anyway."

"Ask who," a voice startled both Yugo and Yuya.

"No one," Yuya and Yugo said it at the same time.

Yuto just stares at them.

"Anyway. Yuya, do you want to go to the park today," Yuto asked.

"Yes. I mean, yeah, I would love to," Yuya said.

"Smooth," Yugo whispers.

"Cool. I'll meet you at 1," Yuto said before leaving.

"Looks like our little tomato has a date," Yuri said as he walks in.

"Date? No, it's not a date... Right," Yuya asked.

"Of course it's a date. Now go and get ready," Yugo said.

The banana pushes Yuya.

~Time Skip~

It was ten to 1. Yuya walks into the park. He looks for Yuto. Once he did, he saw a blanket and food spread out. Yuto was sitting cross legged.

"Hey, you made it," Yuto said with a smile.

"Is it just the two of us," Yuya asked.

"Yeah. Ham sandwich?"

Yuya smiles and sit next to Yuto. All day they talk about anything that comes to mind. Yuzu and Rin pass by and join them for a while. Yuya was a little disappointed, but he's glad they stayed. They both have to leave soon because they have to pick things up for their family. They all say goodbye to each other before Yuzu and Rin leave. Yuzu came back and whispers something in Yuya's ear that made him blushes darkly.

"What did Yuzu say to you," Yuto asked.

"Nothing! It's nothing," Yuya said.

"Okay."

They continue talk until it was night. The stars were out. Yuya watch in awe as a shooting star flies through the dark skies.

"So beautiful," Yuya stated.

"But not as beautiful as you," Yuto said without thinking.

"What," Yuya asked, making sure he heard right.

"What!? I didn't say you're beautiful. I mean you are, but... Um I'll shut up now," Yuto said.

Yuya never seen Yuto blush so much or blush at all.

"Yuto, is something wrong," Yuya asked.

Yuto just sighs and lay down.

"I wanted to tell you this a long time. I-I like you," Yuto sputtered.

"I like you, too," Yuya said.

"No, what I mean is I like like you."

It took a a few minutes for Yuya can process what Yuto just said.

"Oh. Oh! I love you, too," Yuya blurted.

Yuto sat up and stared into the Standard counterpart as he did the same. They lean in closer. They were so close that their lips-

~End of Dream~

Aka jolts up in bed, breathing hard. She looks around and saw it was still dark. Then she turns to her clock. It read 2:49 A.M. The girl sighs and falls back into her pillows.

"This is what I get for shipping Yuya and Yuto," Aka said out loud.

 **TN: It is true. I am a Counterpartshipper.**

 **Aka: Why was I the one dreaming this?**

 **TN: Because I want to.**

 **Aka: *sighs* Just end this already.**

 **TN: Please Review, Favorite, Follow. Day 12, here I come.**


	12. Day Twelve: IKEA

**TN: To be honest, I never been to IKEA before.**

 **Aka: Is it because you don't go shopping that much?**

 **TN: That and I'm kind of broke.**

 **Aka: Well, maybe if you get a job...**

 **TN: I do so have a job!**

 **Aka: And that is?**

 **TN: It is helping my mom.**

 **Aka: *anime fall***

 **TN: Moving on to the story now. I, TNckitty, do not own any Yugioh Arc V, only Aka and others.**

 **Day 12: IKEA**

It was late afternoon, and Yugo and Yuya were on their way to IKEA. Their mom asked them to go buy some supplies. Yuto and Yuri were busy doing a school project and Yusho has a duel, so that left Yugo and Yuya with the shopping.

"What do we need first, Yuya," Yugo asked.

"Hand towels," Yuya replied.

"Let's go."

Yugo grabs Yuya's wrist and drags him to the store. Once they got their, they went to where the towels were.

"Okay. What's next on the list?"

"Spatula. It has to be silicon," Yuya said.

Yugo grabs Yuya's wrist again and drags him to the kitchen area. Along the way, they meet up with Aka and two other people.

"Hey, guys. These are my friends, Dana and Andy," Aka introduced.

Dana has jet black hair that is passed her shoulders. She has crystal blue eyes and wears black glasses. She was wearing a light blue shirt with black skinny jeans and white tennis shoes.

Andy has black curly hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a Legend of Zelda T-shirt and light blue jeans and green converses.

"Hello. I'm Yuya. This is my brother, Yugo," Yuya introduced.

"Where's Yuto and Yuri," Aka asked.

"They say they were busy and can't help us with the shopping," Yugo said.

"Just you two? Alone?" The two counterparts nod. "I think we should leave as soon as possible. This store might be destroyed and I don't want to die today. Come, guys. I think we're finish here."

Aka drags both Dana and Andy out of IKEA as her friends protest. Yuya and Yugo watch them as they leave.

"What was that all about," Yuya asked.

"I don't know. But we better hurry and get everything Mom told us to get," Yugo said.

The two went to get the things they need. When they were almost finish shopping, a group notices and walks toward them.

"Hey, are you Yugo and Yuya," one of them asked.

"Yeah," Yugo answered. "What if we are?"

"Ha! You look even punier in person," the one who asked them said.

"What did you say," Yugo growled.

"You heard me. I saw your duels last week and it was disappointing. I wonder why you two and your brothers are the sons of Yusho. You four are pathetic. I bet you're not even his real sons."

With every word coming out of the person's mouth, Yugo gets angrier and angrier. Yuya notices this and try to calm him down.

"You. Me. Duel. Now," Yugo growled.

The group laughs.

"Alright. I'll take you on, but let's make this interesting. Let make a bet. If I win, I'll take you deck."

"If I win, you have to apologize to my brother and I."

"Deal."

The two shakes their hands. They turn on their duel disk and start dueling in the store.

"Wait, Yugo! You can't duel in here," Yuya shouted, but the banana didn't hear.

"You go, Lash. You're the best," one of Lash's lackeys cheered.

~Time Skip~

It only took at least five minutes for Yugo to defeat Lash. He has Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and it scared the sh*t out of the boys who were badmouthing the Yu-salad.

"Let's get out of here. That guy is crazy," Lash shouted as he was running away.

The rest follow their leader.

"Now, you'll think twice about insulting my brothers and me," Yugo shouted.

"Yugo, we better get out of here," Yuya said.

"Why," Yugo asked.

"Because you are banned from this store," the manager of IKEA said as he was standing behind the banana.

The store was a mess. The couches were flip over. Forks and knives were stabbed onto the walls. The security came up to Yugo and Yuya and kick them out.

"Great. Now we have to explain to Mom that we got banned from IKEA," Yugo said.

"What's worst is that we never got the things we need," Yuya added.

"... Son of a-"

 **TN: Lesson learn. Never go shopping with Yugo without Yuri or Yuto.**

 **Aka: It's a good thing I left before Yugo can kill me.**

 **TN: You're welcome.**

 **Aka: At least more OCs appears instead of me.**

 **TN: And their joining up now.**

 **Dana: Hello.**

 **Andy: Hi. Now where's my chicken?**

 **Aka: In the kitchen.**

 **Andy: *leaves***

 **TN: Okay then. Dana, will you please?**

 **Dana: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**

 **TN: Also thank you GenderbendShapeShifter for reviewing. I really like your ideas. And I think Pawnshipping and Collisionshipping are cute, but I really like Counterpartshipping.**


	13. Day Thirteen: It's Showtime!

**TN: The show must go on!**

 **Aka: Isn't that Dennis's catchphrase?**

 **Dana: I thought it was "It's showtime"?**

 **Andy: Does it matter?**

 **TN: No. Anyway, we better wrap this up. Since you left yesterday, you do the disclaimer, Andy.**

 **Andy: Fine. TNckitty does not own any Yugioh Arc V, only Aka, Dana, me, and others.**

 **Day 13: It's Showtime!**

Someone was knocking rapidly on the Sakakis' door at 6:00 A.M. The loud knocking was disturbing the whole neighborhood. Yuto gets up and stumbles to the door. When the door opens, a very energetic Dennis was waiting impatiently.

"Dennis, why are you here at 6 in the morning," Yuto asked.

Yuto was up really late trying to finish his homework so he doesn't have to do it over the weekend.

"I have something to tell you and your family," Dennis said excitedly.

"Can this wait?"

"Nope."

The eggplant just sighs and went to wake up everyone. Once everyone was up, they were ready to listen to what the Fusion user has to say.

"Okay spill, Dennis," Yugo said grumpily.

"I'm putting on a show that will blow the audience away, but I can't do it on my own. I need your help," Dennis explained.

"Why should we help you," Yuri asked rudely.

"Yuri. Don't be rude," Yoko said. "Of course, we'll help you, sweetie."

The brothers/counterparts have an anime sweat drop as they know how Yoko was around 'cute' guys. Yusho didn't seem to know as he too agrees to help Dennis.

"What are you doing anyway," Yuya asked.

"I was think of circus act with the Legendary Yusho Sakaki. You guys can also be in it," Dennis offers.

"I'm not much of a entertainer, but I can help with lunch," Yoko said.

"That's great. What about you four?"

"I'll join. It sounds like fun," Yuya said.

A show was something he would like to do. Yuto and Yugo didn't mind doing a show. Yuri more or less agrees.

"But wouldn't it take a lot more work if it just the six of us," Yuri asked.

"We can always asked the others to help us," Yuya suggested.

After calling everyone from You Show, Shingo, Gong, they made a plan on what they need and what they are going to do. They also plan on meeting later in the day.

~Time Skip~

Everyone meets up at You School Duel School. Dana and Andy also came as they were with Aka had the call from the Yu-salad. Aka seems very upset.

"What's wrong, Aka," Yuzu asked.

"She's just grouchy because your call woke her up. She not a morning person," Dana explained.

"Let's just get this thing over with," Aka grumbled.

"You already know that we're doing a circus. We need some performers. We already have Yuya as the clown, Yugo is going to throw daggers, and Yuto and Yuri are going to be a beast tamer. We need more," Dennis said.

"Let Aka be a tight roper or an acrobatic. She is very good with balance and very flexible," Andy suggested.

Aka glares at her friend. Andy got behind Dana.

"That's great! You can be both if no one want to do those things."

"I don't mind doing acrobatic myself," Yuzu said.

"The rest of you can help with the set and preparation. Come on people, let's make this show the best of the century," Dennis shouted.

"Yeah," everyone, except for Yuri, Shun, and Aka, shouted in union.

~Time Skip~

The show was a success. There was a few mistakes, but the audience didn't notice. The gang was surprise how well Aka did for her performance. She doesn't seem like the type to do gymnastics.

"Great job everyone," Dennis said.

"Whatever," Aka said.

"She's still grumpy about her sleep," Andy stated.

The three walks away.

"We'll see you later," Dana shouted before catching up with her friends.

Everyone else cleans up the place before leaving.

 **TN: I was too lazy to write out the show and I was tight in schedule.**

 **Aka: Dana. Please.**

 **Dana: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow. Day 14 is coming soon.**


	14. Day Fourteen: Bracelet Girls

**Dana: Wow, Day 14 already.**

 **Aka: Impressive.**

 **TN: I know right. I almost broke my records last night as I posted Day 13 close to midnight.**

 **Andy: I mean as long as you post before the clock strikes 12, you're fine, right?**

 **TN: I guess. Anyway, let's get started. I, TNckitty, do not own any Yugioh Arc V, only Aka, Dana, Andy, and others.**

 **Day 14: Bracelet Girls**

It is the weekend as the girls get ready to go camping with Shuzo and Shun. This is the first time they get to go camping together.

"This weekend is going to be fun, right," Rin said.

"I know. I've been waiting all week for this day to come," Ruri said excitedly.

"Then let's hurry up and get going already," Yuzu said as she pushes her sisters/counterparts out the door.

"What's so great about camping anyway? It's just us outside," Serena asked.

"There is just more than going outside. We get to hike, go fishing, and a lot of other fun things," Rin said.

"Come, girls. Get in the car, or we'll never get there by the afternoon," Shuzo said.

The girls pile up in the back as Shun sat in the passenger seat, as he was giving directions, and Shuzo in the driver seat. They buckle up and head onto the road.

~Time Skip~

The trip was only 2 hours long. They were going to camp in the forest near the city. The forest was very dark, but not too dark. The weather was perfect for camping or have a picnic with your family. Serena already despises being outside. The mosquitos were everywhere, there was mud on her shoes.

"Can we go home already," Serena asked.

"But we just got here," Ruri stated.

"Lighten up, Serena. After this trip is over, you'll going to want to come back," Yuzu stated.

Shuzo and Shun were setting up the tent as Yuzu and Rin went to see how far the lake was. Ruri and Serena went to get wood for the campfire. Once everything was ready for the night, the girls went to the lake to swim. Shun went with them, but he wasn't going to swim. He was just there to watch just in case if one of his sisters got hurt. There were other people camping nearby, but not a lot. They swam for a while before they got out to go get something to eat.

"What do you guys want to do after lunch," Shuzo asked.

"Maybe hiking," Yuzu suggested.

"I'm down," Rin said.

"Sounds fun," Ruri stated.

"Whatever," Serena said.

"Alright we can hike until the sun starts to set," Shun said.

They finish eating and they quickly grab the things they need before heading off on the road. They saw many kinds of animals. The sun started to set and they went back to their campsite. Shun starts the fire since he didn't trust Shuzo. Yuzu got the marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers. They made and enjoy their s'mores. Shuzo grabs a bucket of water and pour it on the fire. It was nightfall and the stars were starting to shine. Serena were amazed as the starts shines beautifully in the night skies.

"Beautiful isn't it," Rin asked.

"It sure is. I never seen stars like these at the Fusion Dimension," Serena stated.

"Camping isn't bad, is it," Yuzu asked.

"You were right. Camping is fun. I hope we can go again. Maybe we can bring the guys with us," Serena suggested.

"That's a great idea," Ruri said.

For the rest of the night, they watch the stars until they all fall asleep.

 **TN: I have no clue what I'm doing anymore.**

 **Aka: I don't blame you. Having to think of new ideas everyday must be hard.**

 **Dana: Why can't you just skip a day?**

 **TN: Because I want to set a record on how long I can post chapters without skipping a day.**

 **Andy: Well, keep it up I guess.**

 **Aka: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow. Day 15, here we come.**


	15. Day Fifteen: Midnight

**TN: I, TNckitty, do not own any Yugioh Arc V, only Aka, Dana, Andy, and others.**

 **Aka: What? No announcement or anything?**

 **TN: I'm tired. Give me a break.**

 **Day 15: Midnight**

It was Saturday and everyone was at the You Show Duel School. They were learning how preform a Synchro summon. Since Yugo, Rin, and Aka were all from the Synchro Dimension, they help Shuzo explain how to do it.

"How about a little demonstrate," Rin suggested.

The kids were shouting in excitement. Shuzo allows the three Synchro users to have a short duel. They all went to the Action Field. Yugo and Aka decide to duel each other. Rin volunteers to explain how the method is done. Shuzo chooses a field that looks like a junk yard.

"This is the Scrape Field. A place where all the trash is thrown away," Shuzo explains. "Is this place okay for you two?"

"Yup," Yugo said.

"Feels like home," Aka stated.

They all wonder what she's means by that, but didn't dwell on it as the duel begins.

~Time Skip~

It was the 10th turn, and Yugo was in the lead with 1500 life points. Aka has 1400 life points. On the field, the banana has Hi-Speedroid Puzzle and two set card in the Spell/Trap Zone. Aka only has her Judgement Dragon out. Yugo was struggling to find Action Cards with all the trash was in the way, but Aka has no problem with that.

"It's my turn. I draw," Yugo shouted. He drew a card and looks at it. He smiles when he saw that it was the card he need it. "I normal summon Speedroid Denden Daiko Duke. Since it's a tuner monster, I can perform another Synchro summon again. I tune my level 3 Speedroid Denden with my level 4 Hi-Speedroid Puzzle. Spread those wounderous and beautiful wings. Strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

And just like that, Clear Wing appears. It was as beautiful as ever. The kids were in awe as the beauty of the dragon.

"Yugo is awesome," Tatsuya said.

"Now, I active my spell card, Shock Surprise. It's card let's me destroy one of your monsters that you control, but I have to banish one Speedroid in my graveyard. So I banish my Speedroid Denden Daiko Duke and I'll destroy your Judgement Dragon."

Aka quickly looks around before darting away. She grabs an action card and actives it.

"I play the Action spell 'Invisibility'. For this turn only, I can target one off my monster and it cannot be target by your card effects," Aka explains.

Yugo growls before ending his turn, because Judgement Dragon has a higher attack points.

"My turn, draw," Aka said.

"Not so fast. I active my trap, Following Wing. I target Clear Wing. Now it can't be destroy in battle and if a monster who level is 5 or higher, it gets destroy," Yugo said.

"Alright, then I'll just have to destroy that trap of yours. I play Mystical Space Typhoon, so say bye-bye to Following Wing. Next, I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode. Now you cannot use card effects on my dragons. Battle phase, I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Judgement Dragon."

Judgement Dragon took flight and attack the white dragon. Yugo tries to find an action card but he was too late. His dragon was destroyed and he was down to 1000 life points.

"Now, Lord of Dragons will attack directly!"

The spellcaster attacks Yugo and the banana loses the duel. The kids were amaze by Aka's dueling skills. Yugo was laughing as he had fun.

"Man, you are really strong, Aka. And you didn't even summon a synchro monster," Yugo commented.

"You're a tough opponent. If I haven't had that action card, I would have lost. Let's duel again soon," Aka smiles.

"Cool."

The two walk out of the Action Field and meet up with the students and teacher.

"That was amazing, Big Sister Aka," Ayu said.

"Yes, it gives me the shivers," Futoshi stated.

"Can you duel with me," Sora asked.

"No, I want to duel Aka," Tatsuya argued.

"No time for another duel. We can do that later, but right now we have class," Shuzo informed.

Everyone was disappointed, but follows the teacher's orders.

~Time Skip~

It was the end of the lesson and Sora and Tatsuya immediately went to Aka. Aka didn't know what to do. She looks at her fellow classmates for help. Yuya steps in.

"Guys. Give Aka space," Yuya said.

Sora and Tatsuya stop arguing. They saw that the dragon user was uncomfortable with the two was gang up on her.

"Sorry," they apologized.

"It's fine. I can duel you guys someday, but I want to tell you all something," Aka said.

"What is it," Yuzu asked.

"There's going to be a meteor shower at midnight and I wanted to know if you guys would like to go see it with me," Aka asked.

"A meteor shower? Sounds cool. I want to go," Yugo said.

"Me, too. I want to see it," Rin said.

"Sure, why not. You can only see them in mostly April and December," Shun stated.

Everyone agrees and decide to watch it at the park.

~Time Skip~

It was 5 minutes before midnight and Sakaki brothers and Hiragi sisters were setting up blankets for them to lay down. Aka packs sneaks and drinks if they were hungry or thirsty.

"One more minute before the shows starts," Aka mumbles to herself while looking at her watch.

"Hurry up, Aka. Or you'll miss it," Ruri shouted.

The girl ran to her blanket and lays down. It only took a minute before the first meteor appears. Then another appears and another, and before they know it, a shower of them appears. It was the most beautiful thing they have seen.

"I'm so glad tomorrow is Sunday," Yuya stated.

"Yeah, or will be in trouble," Yugo added.

They kept on watch before they all fell asleep. It's a good thing that the air is warm or they'll catch a cold.

 **TN: Finish.**

 **Aka: That's a nice duel.**

 **TN: Thanks.**

 **Dana: Why didn't you write a whole duel?**

 **TN: To be honest, I'm not good with a full duel. I can only write the end of a duel, which is weird I guess.**

 **Andy: Can we end this already?**

 **TN: Fine. Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow. Until next time, Adios.**


	16. Day Sixteen: Rain

**TN: My brother give me these art supplies yesterday and I started to draw my OCs.**

 **Aka: How did it go?**

 **TN: I'll admit I'm not a good drawer, but when I drew Aka it was decent. Then I drew Dana. She turn out to be better than I originally thought.**

 **Dana: Who are you going to draw next?**

 **TN: Probably Aka again. The first one wasn't what I want.**

 **Aka: If you keep practicing, you'll get better.**

 **TN: I know. Anyway, lets start before this is going to the whole story. Andy?**

 **Andy: *sighs* TNckitty does not own any Yugioh Arc V, only Aka, Dana, me, and many others.**

 **Day 16: Rain**

Yuya was sulking in his room. It was raining outside.

"Why does it have to rain today," Yuya whines.

"It can't be help," Yuto said.

"But I want to go outside and duel people."

"Complaining isn't going to help, is it," Yuri asked.

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. Yugo went to answer the door and saw Aka, soak and wet.

"Aka! What are you doing in the rain? Come inside before you'll catch a cold," Yugo said.

Aka walks in and took off her wet jacket.

"Thanks, Yugo. I was going to the store, but it starts to rain on me. Your house was the closest," Aka explained.

"Well, you could stay here until the rain lightens up," Yoko said as she came up to the two. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll give you some clothes."

Aka thanks Yoko. Yoko leads the girl to the bathroom and went to get clothes.

~Time Skip~

Aka finishes her shower and was wearing some of Yoko's clothes. Aka was now in Yuya's room with the Yu-salad.

"What are we going to do while we wait," Yuya asked.

"We can have a friendly duel," Yuri suggested.

"How? We can't use our duel disk indoors," Yuya pointed it out.

"Then we'll just have to go old school," Aka stated.

Yuya didn't seem thrilled about it, but still agrees to duel. They decide who duel who by flipping a coin. The first ones to duel was Yuri and Yuya. The next was Yuto and Aka. Yugo was disappointed that he wasn't going to duel anyone.

"No fair. I wanted to duel," Yugo mumbled to himself.

"You'll just have to deal it," Yuri said.

"You can duel whoever wins first," Yuya said.

Yugo puffs his cheeks out, but stay quiet.

~Time Skip~

Yuri won his duel and Yuto won his. Yugo gets to duel with Yuri and Yuto duels with Yuya. Aka sat on the side and watch the bothers/counterparts go against each other.

"This is going to be interesting," Aka stated.

"You can say that again," someone suddenly said.

Aka jumps and turns to see Yusho standing behind her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Yusho apologized.

"Hey, Dad. Can we have a duel when I finish this duel," Yuya asked.

"Sure, but I want to duel Aka first."

"Why," Aka asked.

"I seen the way you duel. I want to see how strong you really are."

Aka has not choose but to agree to duel Yusho. She was nervous, because she was dueling the duel champion.

~Time Skip~

The Sakaki brothers finish their duel and watch their father and their friend go all out. Aka made multiple mistakes, but corrected them after. It was Yusho's turn.

"I'll attack your monster with mine's," Yusho said.

There was nothing Aka can do to stop the attack. Her life points hit zero.

"I guess I still have a lot of learn," Aka stated.

"You did great, but I think you need to loosen up a little," Yusho stated. "I saw how nervous you got and you made a lot of mistakes."

Aka nods and make mental notes. Aka finally notice that it stop raining.

"It stop raining. I guess I should get going. Where are my clothes," Aka asked.

"They just finish drying. You can change and then leave," Yoko said.

She has Aka's clothes. Aka went to change. Once she finish, she thanks the Sakaki family and left.

"That was fun, wasn't it," Yuto asked.

"I guess dueling without duel disks isn't so bad," Yuya said.

"Let's get clean up and help you mother with dinner," Yusho said before getting up.

The four pick up their cards before going to help set up dinner.

 **TN: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**


	17. Day Seventeen: Red

**TN: Yes!**

 **Aka: I've been waiting for this day to come.**

 **Dana: Why?**

 **TN: Today's prompt is "Red".**

 **Andy: I think we should go somewhere for today, Dana. We don't want to catch the obsession from these two.**

 **Aka: Hey! We're not that obsessed.**

 **Dana: Yes, you are. Anyway, we'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye. *leaves with Andy***

 **TN: *sighs* Let's just this started.**

 **Aka: TNckitty does not own any Yugioh Arc V, only Dana, Andy, me, and others.**

 **Day 17: Red**

Aka was looking at two pieces of paper. She was so focus on them that she didn't hear Andy and Dana walking in.

"Hey, Aka," Dana greeted.

Aka jumps and looks up.

"Still can't decide," Andy asked.

Aka nods.

"Why not ask your duel mates? Maybe they can help," Dana suggested.

"You know what, that's not a bad idea. Plus I have to go to school anyway. I'll se you guys later," Aka said before grabbing her books and deck.

~Time Skip~

Aka was early as she and the principle were the only ones at the school. There was only a few minutes before the others. Aka looks at the pieces of paper that she was look at earlier. Her eyebrows scrunch together. She didn't notice that the other came in. Yuzu notices the black and red haired girl sitting by herself.

"Hello, Aka. You're early," Yuzu greeted.

Aka jumps for the second.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong," Yuzu asked.

"I'm fine. I just can't decide which red to use for my wall," Aka stated.

"What," Yuya asked.

Yuya came over to the two girls.

"I was thinking of reprinting my house, but I can't decide if I should paint with cherry red or crimson red," Aka explained.

"I really like the cherry red," Yuya said.

"I think Crimson is a better color," Yuri said.

The grape was eavesdropping.

"Ugh! I can't choose. I really like them both," Aka whines.

Before they can continue, Shuzo say that class was going to start.

~Time Skip~

The class was finally over and Aka was still stressing on the color.

"Why are you stressing out about a color, they're both red," Yugo said.

Yuzu grabs her paper fan and hit the banana on his head.

"Aka can do whatever she wants," Yuzu said.

Aka sighs.

"It's okay. He's right. It's just that red is my favorite color," Aka said.

"No. I never knew that," Yuri said sarcastically.

Aka give the fusion counterparts a dirty look.

"Why not just paint with both of them," Yuto suggested.

"You know that's not a bad idea. Thanks, Yuto. I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye."

The girl left.

 **TN: Finish.**

 **Aka: Really?**

 **TN: What? You try thinking idea every day.**

 **Aka: You have a point.**

 **TN: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**


	18. Day Eighteen: Joy

**TN: What the hell am I supposed to write for 'Joy'?!**

 **Aka: How should I know? You're the authoress.**

 **TN: You're useless.**

 **Dana: Just write the way you usually do.**

 **TN: *sighs* I'll try, but I'm pretty sure it's not going to be good.**

 **Andy: They're never good.**

 **TN: And for saying that, I'm going to shut down the wifi after this.**

 **Andy: Shutting up.**

 **TN: Anyway, I, TNckitty, do not own any Yugioh Arc V, only Aka, Dana, Andy, and others.**

 **Day 18: Joy**

The Yu- Salads were in the living room, watching their father dueling against Strong Ishijima. As usual, Yusho did a spectacular performances.

"Man, Dad is awesome," Yugo commented.

"I know. He can really bring the joy to people," Yuya said.

"So can you. Remember that time made everyone in the Synchro dimension smiling," Yuto reminded.

"Yeah, and thanks to you, there was no more boarder between the Commoners and the Tops," Yugo said.

"You also bring joy to the Fusion Dimension. I would have never thought the soldiers of the Academia would be in awe in your duel, Yuya," Yuri added.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without our friends," Yuya stated.

"And we have a winner, Yusho Sakaki," Nico announced.

"Alright! Dad won," Yuya shouted in happiness.

"Keep it down, boys. We don't want to disturb the neighbors again," Yoko said.

"Sorry," the brothers/counterparts said.

On the T.V., Nico was asking question about the duel.

"What are you going to now, Yusho," Nico asked.

"I'll keep dueling and bring smiles to everyone's faces," Yusho said before leaving.

"Maybe we can ask him for some poin-" Yuri was about to suggested when the doorbell rang.

Yuto got up and went to answer it. He was surprised to see Aka's two friends, Andy, and Dana, standing in front of their house. They look worried about something.

"Hey, have you seen Aka anywhere," Dana asked.

"No, I haven't," Yuto answered. "Why? What's wrong?"

"She disappeared since yesterday night. We know she usually take late night walks, but she never came home," Andy explained.

"We can help you find her. We can also ask the others for help as well," Yuto suggested.

"Thank you so much," Dana said.

~Time Skip~

Everyone search almost the entire city, but they still can't find the black and red haired girl.

"Where the heck is she?! She better have a good explanation for disappearing on us," Andy growled.

He was upset that he spent most of his day searching instead of staying in his room on his phone doing who knows what.

"Calm down, Andy. Aka will probably come back," Dana said.

"The last time she disappeared, she nearly killed herself," Andy reminded the short girl.

Before a fight was about to start, something caught their eyes. Aka was walking down the sidewalk. Relief wash over Andy and Dana as they ran towards the girl.

"Aka," the two shouted.

Aka stops walking and before she can turn, she crashes to the ground with two bodies pressing her down.

"Gosh, Aka. We were so worried about. Where were you," Dana asked.

"I was at the park. I was blowing off some steam and accidentally fall asleep. I didn't wake up until noon," Aka explained.

Since Aka was safe and sound, the three call the gang to stop searching. Everyone was happy that she was okay. Yuzu also took out her famous paper fan and smack Aka's head. Everything was fine again and everyone was happy... Well, almost everyone.

 **TN: That came darker than I expected.**

 **Aka: Who was the one that wasn't happy?**

 **TN: *whispers* It's a secret.**

 **Aka: Just end it already.**

 **TN: Please, Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**


	19. Day Ninteen: War

**TN: I, TNckitty, do not own any Yugioh Arc V, only Aka, Dana, Andy, and others.**

 **Day 19: War**

Yuya was hiding behind the couch, peeking over it. It seems like he was waiting for someone. Coming down the pole, Yugo was walking into the living room until he trip over something and lands on whip cream pie. Yuya was laughing so hard, tears started to fall down. Yuto walks in to see what the commotion was about. What he saw was Yugo on the ground with whip cream on his face, and Yuya holding his stomach from laughing too much.

"Yuya! What was that for," Yugo shouted.

"What? It's just a prank," Yuya said when he finally calm down.

"Wait, what day is today," Yuto asked.

"Prank Wars," Yuya shouted.

"Is that today? Yes," Yugo cheered.

Yugo jumps up and pumps his fist in the air. Yuto paled as he know how vicious these pranks can get.

"We better hurry and set up a prank at You Show before everyone gets there," Yuya said before running out the room.

The next thing they heard was an explosion. Yugo and Yuto ran after Yuya and saw Yuri laughing. The tomato was covered in flour and dirt.

"Ha! Nice job, Yuri," Yugo said.

"I've been waiting all morning, too. It was very disappointing," Yuri said.

"Maybe you should clean up before going to You Show," Yuto suggested.

"There's no time for that, we have this thing plan. I want to get this started as soon as possible," the Standard counterpart said.

Yuya ran to the sidewalk and towards the Duel School. The other counterparts ran after him.

~Time Skip~

The Yu-salads were making the last touches on their pranks. They were satisfied with it. Yuto check the clock. It was only a matter of minutes before the other students to arrive. The four hide somewhere that their friends wouldn't notice them. They have their weapons ready and waited for the first person to come in. The unfortunate person to be the first victim was Aka. Aka walks in not noticing a banana on the ground. She slips on it and slides across the room. Yuya and Yugo came out of their hiding spot and start throwing tomatoes at the girl. Next, Yuri and Yuto spray painted her pink and neon green. On the wall, there was bubble wrap tape to it. Once she hits the bubble wrap, a bucket of slime tip over a pour all over Aka. Yuya, Yuri, and Yugo were laugh their a**** off while Yuto chuckles. Yuzu, Rin, Ruri, and Serena just walk in and saw the mess the boys made.

"Great. I forgot today was Prank Wars," Yuzu said.

"Poor Aka. She was their victim," Serena stated.

Aka pushes herself off the wall. You can feel an angry aura around her. She slowly turns towards the boys.

"What is all this," Aka slowly asked.

"A prank," Yuya weakly replied.

"For Prank Wars," Yugo added.

Aka creepily starts laughing, making everyone's spine shivers.

"I'll make this clear for all you, don't prank me again. This is your first and only warning," Aka said. "Now you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and take a shower."

Aka walks pass the counterparts and left You Show. That was the last time they ever prank the girl again.

 **TN: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**

 **Aka: Hold on, we're not ending this yet.**

 **TN: *sigh* Day 20 is coming soon. Bye.**

 **Aka: Wait! We're not don-**


	20. Day Twenty: Dimension

**TN: I, TNkictty, do not own any Yugioh Arc V, only my OCs.**

 **Aka: You're just giving up at this point.**

 **TN: Yep.**

 **Day 20: Dimension**

Yugo was packing up so he can get ready to go to the Synchro Dimension. This whole week, the Yu-salads were going to spend time at their dimension together. They were going to Synchro first, then XYZ, and last Fusion. Yugo was excited because he get too see Crow and Jack again. The Hiragi sister would have come as well, but they were busy at home. They were surprise to know that Aka will be going with them to the Synchro Dimension.

"Hurry up, Fusion," Yuri shouted.

"My name is Yugo," Yugo shouted back. "And I'm coming! Don't get you panties in a bunch."

Yugo shoves the last article of clothes in his bag before putting it over his shoulder. He walks out of his room and went down the pole. Yuya, Yuto, and Yuri were already down and was waiting for their Synchro counterpart.

"Finally! It took you long enough," Yuri complained.

"Shut up," Yugo said.

"Come on. We better hurry and go to meet up with Aka," Yuya said.

The four left and shouted their goodbyes to Yoko and Yusho.

~Time Skip~

They meet up with Aka at her house. Today, she wore something different. Instead of a black sleeveless shirt, she wore a black, red, blue, and white sleeveless shirt with the word red on it. There was also a red bandana on her right upper arm. What she wasn't wearing is her red jacket. The rest was the same.

"You look nice, Aka," Yuya commented.

"Thanks, but this still doesn't mean I forgive you," Aka said. She was still mad for the prank they pulled the day before. "Let's go before I lose even more patients."

Aka grabs her duffle bag. She tries to go outside, but something was holding her back. Or should I say someone.

"Please don't go," Andy said as he was holding Aka's leg as a life line.

"I already told you, I'll be back in a few days. You can survive," Aka said.

"No, I wouldn't. Who else would make me food?"

Aka sighs in frustration. Today wasn't her day apparently. Before Aka can do any damage, Dana came and grabs Andy. Using all her might, she pulls the green eyed boy away.

"Sorry. Go before Andy goes after Aka again," Dana said.

The Yu-salads were confused, but they did what they told and went to the Synchro Dimension with the red eyed girl. It only took a few minutes before they made it to the City.

"It's so good to be back," Yugo stated.

"This place has change since the last time I've been here," Aka said.

"Let's go and visit Crow," Yuya suggested.

It was only a block away from where they landed at. Instead of knocking, Yugo barges in and shouted "guess who's in back in town."

"Yugo! How many time have it told you to knock before entering," Crow said.

"Yugo," the voices of children shouted as they ran in the room.

"Yuya, Yuto, and Yuri are here too," Frank added.

The kids ran up to the four and hug them.

"Long time, no see, right Crow," Aka asked.

"You're here too, Aka? I thought you weren't coming," Crow said.

"I was, but my boss told me to take a vacation or get fired."

Crow laughs.

"Of course. Have been working hard again, huh?"

"You can say that."

"Big sister Aka, come and play with us," Amanda said.

The little girl grabs her hand and pulled her to the other kids. Aka chuckles, letting herself get drag.

~ Time Skip~

After an hour, the five decide to visit Yugo's orphanage. The place was big to fit 20 people.

"Sewanin! Are you home," Yugo shouted.

"Yugo? Is that you," a woman asked as she walks in the room.

"Yep. The one and only," Yugo proudly said.

"And you brought your friends too. How nice," Sewanin said. "I'm Sewanin. I am the caretaker of this foster home to any children who doesn't have a home."

"Sewanin, these are my foster brothers, Yuya, Yuto, Yuri. This is our friend, Aka," Yugo introduced.

"Nice to meet you all. Yugo, I didn't know you have a girlfriend," the woman teased. "And I thought you like Rin."

"Sewanin," Yugo shouted.

Yugo started to blush like crazy. Yuya giggles and Yuto tries to control his. Yuri just straight up laughs as he sees Yugo's face. Aka looks indifferent.

"Why would I date Yugo? He's loud and obnoxious. Plus Rin would have ever control of him than I do," Aka said. "And I already have a boyfriend."

The Yu-salads were shock that she admitted she was in a relationship.

"Oh, that's unfortunate. And you seem like a nice person to date Yugo," Sewanin said sadly.

"Sorry, but I think Rin and Yugo would make a better couple."

This conversation was getting very awkward as the boys listen to the girls take about relationships.

"Sewanin. I think I'll take my brothers and Aka to other places. {Now}," Yugo said as he grabs Aka's wrist and drags her out of the orphanage.

The other three says their goodbyes and follow the Synchro users. Yugo didn't let go until they were far away from his original home.

"So, you have a boyfriend," Yuya started.

"Yes. Why? Is that a problem," Aka asked.

"No. It's just shocking to hear that from you," Yuto stated.

"Yeah, you don't seem like the person to date anyone," Yuri added.

"Believe it or not, I am in a relationship," Aka said.

"So, who is your boyfriend? Is he someone we know," Yugo asked.

"You'll just have to wait until he visits. Come on, let's visit my orphanage."

Aka walks ahead of the boys. She didn't want to talk about her boyfriend. The counterparts were really curious, but didn't press anymore questions.

 **TN: *cries***

 **Aka: What's wrong?**

 **TN: After writing this, I realize that I'll be forever alone.**

 **Aka: *hugs TN* Come on that's not true. You'll find the perfect boy.**

 **TN: *cries even more***

 **Aka: *sighs* Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**


	21. Day Twenty-One: Pirate

**TN: Great, another prompt that is hard to think of.**

 **Aka: Come on. You been doing good so far. You're not giving up now, are you?**

 **TN: *sighs* No. It would hurt my pride if I don't finish this.**

 **Aka: You better watch that pride. It could get you into trouble.**

 **TN: Anyway, let get this started.**

 **Aka: TNckitty does not own any Yugioh Arc V, only me, Dana, Andy, and many others (I think).**

 **Day 21: Pirate**

"For the last time, you're not a pirate," Aka shouted.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot be. I'm a pirate and I'm proud of it," Andy shouted back.

The two were at You Show after Andy went to the dentist to get his tooth fix. The dentist put him on laughing gas and it still hasn't worn off yet. The students were watching as they saw the scene unfold.

"How long do you think they'll last before they finally end it," Serena whispers to Yuri.

"I don't know, but this is very entertaining," Yuri answered.

"I'll show 'pirate'," Aka shouted.

"No, I'll show you what a pirate is," Andy blathered.

Andy runs around the room and starts to sing pirate songs. Aka was chasing him, but he keeps slipping away.

"Is that the best you can do Captain Redbeard?"

This really tick Aka off as she was hold in her anger, which isn't working.

"Should we help Aka or Andy," Yugo asked.

"I think we should let them be. This is getting good," Yuri said.

"You can't defeat the best Pirate in the world, me, Captain Andy," Andy shouted. "Now, come at me, you scurvy dog!"

That was what set Aka off as she lunges and pin Andy down.

"Don't you ever call me dog again or the only thing you'll be seeing is my fist. Now, shut up or I'll shut it for you," Aka growled.

"Like you'll have the guts to do that."

With that, he was out like a light. Aka sighs and got up. She looks exhausted. Yuri was disappointed that it didn't turn bloodier.

"Why is Andy even here if he doesn't attend to You Show," Yuya asked.

"Apparently, Dana has a family reunion today and I have to watch Andy," Aka explained.

"Why do you need to watch Andy? Couldn't he take care of himself," Yuzu asked.

Aka's right eye twitches.

"The last time we left him alone, he burned down my house by burning water," Aka said.

"How did he-," Yuto started but the red eyed girl cuts him off.

"I don't know and don't even asks that question. He just did okay."

"Is he going to be alright," Ruri asked.

"He's fine. Once he wakes up, he'll be normal again, well as normal as he can get."

Aka grabs Andy's arms and starts dragging him to one of the couches. Having difficulty, she pulls him up and sloppily place him on it. After that, she drops on a nearby recliner.

"Maybe you should go home and rest," Yuzu suggested.

"It's fine. It isn't the first time this happen," Aka said.

"Are you sure," Yuto asked.

"Very sure. You guys should get to class before Principle gets mad. I'll stay here and wait of Andy to wake up."

They all reluctantly agree and went to their classroom. Aka sighs in relief as she watch her friend like a hawk.

 **TN: Finish.**

 **Andy: Why was I the victim?**

 **TN: You seem like the person who would start shouting random things when drunk.**

 **Aka: I can see that too.**

 **Andy: I hate you people.**

 **Aka: We love you too. Now end this or I'll end you.**

 **Andy: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Glasses

**TN: I seen a couple of fan art with the Arc V characters, both in the anime and manga, wearing glasses and they look great.**

 **Aka: Don't we look great in glasses?**

 **TN: Of course you do. Why do you think I made you guys wear glasses? I myself am force to wear them since I have the worst eyesight in history.**

 **Dana: Then why don't you wear contacts?**

 **TN: Do you know how much they cost and I'm afraid that they might get stuck in my eyes.**

 **Andy: Let's get on with this story before ill throw a tantrum.**

 **TN: Fine. Dana?**

 **Dana: TNckitty does not own any Yugioh Arc V, only me Aka, Andy, and others.**

 **Day 22: Glasses**

The Yu-salads were in the living room, relaxing. There was nothing to do since most of their friends were either busy or out in different dimension.

"Hey, guys," Yuya suddenly said, "have you ever wonder what glasses feel like?"

"What do you asked," Yuto asked as he put down his book that he was reading.

"I was curious since Aka and Reiji are the only one that I know who wears glasses."

"You do have a point and I think I need to get my eyes check," Yugo said.

"Why," Yuri asked.

"I've been starting that my laptop for hours and I think it's starting to effect my eyesight."

"Maybe you can ask Aka to take you to the eye doctor," Yuya suggested.

"Maybe I will. I'll call her now."

Yugo got up and grabs his duel disk. After a while the Synchro user ends the call and starts getting ready.

"Aka said that I can get my eyes check now before they close. She also said the sooner were get to the eye doctors, the sooner I can choose my own glasses if I need them. You guys want to come," Yugo asked.

Since there was nothing, they all agree to go.

~Time Skip~

They all ride their D-wheels to the eye doctors. They saw Aka waiting for them next to a red and black D-wheel.

"Wow. You have a D-wheel, Aka," Yuya asked.

"Of course. I am from the Synchro Dimension after all. Come on so we can sign Yugo up and get his eyes check," Aka said before walking in the building.

After they sign the banana in, they wait in the waiting room.

"What do they do when they check your eyes," Yuto asked.

"First they have a few machines, like one that blows and another to check if your nearsighted or not."

"What's nearsighted," Yuri asked.

"Nearsighted is when you can't see very far, but if something is close then you might see."

"Are you nearsighted," Yuya asked.

"Yes. I think my eyesight is the worst since I always work on the computer with all the light out. That a bad thing to do, but it became a habit for me."

"Yugo Sakaki," a woman calls as Yugo got up and walks in.

"Do we go with him," Yuya asked.

"No. It not that bad. The worst they can do it put eye drops in your eyes," the girl answered.

It took Yugo awhile before walks out. The four who were waiting got up.

"So," Aka asked.

"They said that my eyesight is fine," Yugo said.

"That's good. That means least money wasted. Come on I have some where to go," Aka said.

"Can we tag along," Yuto asked.

"Sure, why not."

Aka leads them to a glasses shop that was across the eye doctors. Once she walks in, she was greeted by a man at the counter.

"Well hello again, Aka. And you brought friends. How nice. Are you here to order contact lens again," the man asked.

"Hi, Mr. Hibiki. No, I don't need anymore contacts. I broke my old glasses and I want to look for new ones," Aka explained.

The brothers/counterparts finally notice that the red-eyed girl didn't have her glasses on.

"What a shame. Well, it's a good thing came. There are new ones that was just shifted today. Go ahead and have a look. Your friends are more then welcome to look as well," Mr. Hibiki said.

"Thank you," Aka said before going to look for a pair of glasses.

The four didn't know what to do, so the look around the place. Aka was checking to see which glasses she likes the best. So far, she like the thick dark blue glasses and the thick red glasses.

"Guys. I want your opinion on which glasses I should get. The blue ones or the red ones," Aka asked.

"Does it matter," Yuri asked.

"The faster you choose, the faster we get out of here."

"I think the red one looks better on you," Yuya said.

"I thin the blues ones are cooler," Yugo stated.

"Why not get both of them," Mr. Hibiki suggested.

"But-," Aka started but the man cuts her off.

"Today is a special get one buy one for free."

"Really, then I guess I'll get both."

"Alrighty. I'll get started with your lens and have them to you in about a week. I'll give you a call when they are finish early."

"Thank you. Have a good day, Mr. Hibiki," Aka said.

"You too, dear. And your friends are welcome to swing by again."

After saying their goodbyes, they all left and went back home.

 **TN: That's just part of who I usually do when I get my eyes check and how I get my glasses.**

 **Aka: At least I have contacts or I'll be crashing into cars.**

 **TN: You think I'm stupid enough to let you ride your D-wheel without glasses or contacts.**

 **Andy: *mumbles* Yes.**

 **TN: What you say?**

 **Dana: Let's end this before things get ugly. Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Academia

**TN: Day 23, everyone! It's Day 23!**

 **Aka: We get it. You're almost done.**

 **Dana: I have to say, you lasted longer than I expected.**

 **TN: Once a challenge is given to me, I will NOT back down.**

 **Aka: Then I challenge you to post chapters fasters of Across Time and Dimensions.**

 **TN: I'm a writer, not a miracle worker.**

 **Andy: TNckitty does not own any Yugioh Arc V, only me, Aka, Dana, and others.**

 **TN: Hey! Who says you can cut-**

 **Day 23: Academia**

Yuri, Serena, Dennis, and Sora were preparing to leave to go to the Fusion Dimension. They were all sent a letter saying that Academia what's them to be special guests for the students. They were hesitant at first, but agreed to come. They were also informed that other person was going to come join them, but it didn't say who.

"Remember to bring something back for us," Yuya said.

"Don't worry, we won't," Dennis said.

The four fusion users press on their duel disk and teleported to the Fusion Dimension. After the war, the Academic has change drastically. Instead of feeling tense and strict atmosphere, it was a more nice and friendly one. The four were happy that their old home was now a place for students to duel in a fun manner instead of the duel to win only. They all walk to the Chancellor's office, which used to be the Professor's room. Yuri was still have a bad time going there, but he didn't tell the other about this problem of his. After knocking and hearing a 'Come in', they walk in and saw the Chancellor sitting at his desk.

"Ah. It's good to see that you all made it. I was a little worry that you decline my offer," the Chancellor said.

"We're happy to assisted the student of Academia that dueling is fun and is not meant for war," Serena said.

"That's good to hear," he said with a smile. There was sudden knock on the door. "Come in."

The person who know opens the door and walks in. The four people who is now living in Standard gasp as the person walking the room was none other than Judai Yuki, the one of the greatest duelist in Academia.

"Yo. You need me, Chancellor " Judai asked.

"Judai. Nice of you to join us. I want you and these four to teach the students of Academia for a day. I think the students would appreciate the nice change of pace," the Chancellor explained.

"I'm in," Judai said. "Hi, I'm Judai Yuki. Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Yuri Sakaki. These are my friends, Serena, Dennis, and Sora," Yuri introduced himself and his friends.

"Sakaki? Are you Yusho's son," Judai asked.

"Not biologically. I was adopted by him," Yuri explained.

"It must be cool to have a dad who entertains for a living. Hey, why don't we have duel to show the students how to Fusion summon."

"Not a bad idea. I'll get every students to gather in the stadium. Can you all decide which of you are going to duel who," Chancellor asked.

"We'll think of something. For now, you go gather them up," Judai said.

The five duelists walk out of the office and to the garden. They all sat on an open grassy area.

"I'm surprise that you are doing something educational since there are rumors of you being a slacker," Dennis said.

"They're true. I do tend to slack when it comes to school, but dueling, that's a whole different story," Judai said.

Of the rest of the time before the duel, they talk about anything that happen in their lives. The four fusion users were enjoying their time with Judai and we're excited to tell their families and friends about it.

 **TN: Finish.**

 **Andy: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**

 **TN: Don't you dar-**


	24. Day Twenty-Four: Winter

**TN: I hate the cold.**

 **Aka: Me too.**

 **Dana: I love it. It means I can a jacket without having to sweat a lot.**

 **Andy: Dana has a point.**

 **Aka: Jacket or not, we still hate the cold.**

 **TN: Let's just get this on with already.**

 **Aka: Fine. TNckitty does not own any Yugioh Arc V, only me, Dana, Andy, and others.**

 **Day 24: Winter**

Today is a very unusual day. It suddenly starts snowing in the middle of spring! Most of the children were happy because it means that school is out and that they have thee whole day playing in the snow. Yuya, being one of those happy children, urges all his friends and family to come out and play.

"Come on, Aka. Come out and play with us," Yuya begged.

"No. I am not stepping out of this house until it stops snowing or it is an emergency," Aka said.

"You'll have to come out sooner or later."

"I prefer later."

"Just go out, Aka," Andy said. "When's the last time you actually when out to play in the snow?"

"Never," Aka hissed.

Aka stomps up to her room and slams a door loudly.

"What's her problem? It's just snow," Yugo asked.

"She just hate the cold, that's all," Dana answered.

"That's doesn't mean she has to be rude about it," Yuya stated.

"Maybe there's a reason why she hates the snow," Yuto stated.

"That or Aka just really hate the cold that she gets cranky," Andy said.

"Come on, we should leave her alone. She'll come out eventually," Dana said.

~Time Skip~

It has been an hour and everyone, except for Aka, were tired and cold. They were at the park to play and the closest house was Aka's. Dana and Andy offer them for a cup of hot chocolate. When they got there, Dana saw a note from Aka saying that she'll be out for awhile and that she already has everything to make the hot chocolate out.

"Great. I hope Aka doesn't get hurt like last time," Dana mumbled to herself before making the hot chocolate.

~Time Skip~

Once everyone was satisfied and rested, they were all about to go out again when Aka walks in. She was covered in snow from head to toe. She did not seem to pleased about it.

"Oh, you're back. What did you do while you're out," Andy asked.

"Just went to the store to buy groceries," Aka said in an angry tone.

"Are you still angry about the snow?"

"No. I'm angry at the pink fairy that is floating by your shoulder."

You can definitely hear the sarcasm. Aka shook most of the snow off of her and went into the kitchen. When the door closes, Aka sighs in relief. She didn't mean to get angry at her friends, but she couldn't help it. She despises the cold since the day she was born. Aka starts to put away the food and drinks. Dana went quietly so she didn't anger Aka even more. Again, the red-eyed girl sighs.

"I'm sorry for snapping," Aka said.

"It's not your fault. You just hate the cold that's all and you need to take it out on something or in this case someone," Dana said.

"Still, I shouldn't have been rude to Yuya and Andy like that. Yuya just wants to have fun."

"Maybe you can make it up to him by going out. Just once."

Aka wants to protest, but stops and agrees.

"Come on, let's go. The others are about to go out again," Dana said.

Aka sighs and follows Dana.

"Dana, are you ready," Yuzu asked.

"Yeah. Aka is coming with us too," Dana stated.

"Really," Yuya said in surprise.

"Yes. Now let's go before I change my mind," Aka said before walking outside.

For the rest of the day, everyone was having fun, even Aka. Although she tried to be angry, she couldn't escape the joy that was in the air.

 **TN: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Animal

**TN: My favorite animal is a cat.**

 **Andy: We know. You wouldn't shut up about them.**

 **Aka: What's wrong with cats? They're cute.**

 **Andy: They are evil creatures who are planning to kill us with cuteness.**

 **TN: Dana, please do the disclaimer before Andy starts ranting again.**

 **Dana: TNckitty does not own any Yugioh Arc V, only me, Aka, Andy, and others.**

 **Day 25: Animal**

Aka was walking to the park with her headphones in her ears. It wasn't loud where other people can hear it, but loud enough to where she can't hear anything.

"Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals," Aka quietly sang to herself.

Once she was in the park, Yuya and Yuto were passing by.

"Hey, Aka," Yuya shouted, but she didn't hear him.

Yuya frowns, so he try again. She still didn't hear the tomato.

"Why can't she hear us," Yuya asked.

"Let's see her," Yuto said.

The two jogs up to her.

"Hey, Aka," Yuya shouted.

This time she heard him. She turns around and saw Yuya and Yuto behind her. She took off her headphones.

"Hey, guys," Aka greeted.

"I see why you didn't hear me earlier," Yuya stated.

"What?"

"We were yelling your name, but you didn't hear us," Yuto explained.

"What were you listening to anyway," Yuya asked in curiosity.

"Oh. I was listening to 'Animal' by Maroon 5," Aka answered.

"Really? You listen to Maroon 5," Yuto asked.

"Yep. They're one of my favorite bands. I really like the song 'Sugar'."

"Cool. I would never thought you would listen to those kinds of music," Yuya stated.

"What kind of music do you think I would listen to," Aka asked.

"I don't know. You don't seem like the type to like music."

"Well, to be very clear, I love music."

Suddenly, Yuya's duel disk rings. Yuya looks at the caller.

"It's Yuzu, " Yuya said. "Hey, Yuzu. I'm at the park... Okay... Okay... I'll see you later."

"What did she say," Yuto asked.

"She wants us to go to You Show to help with something," Yuya answered. " Come on, Yuto. We need to go. See you later, Aka."

"Later," Aka said.

Once the boys were out of sight, Aka puts her headphones back on. "Animal" continues playing from where it left off. The girl hums to it and began walking around the park. As she walks, she spots a kitten nearby. It was mewing for food. Since Aka has a soft spot for cats. She took off her headphones and crouches in the front of the kitten.

The kitten has black fur with reddish paws, ears, and at the very tip of the tail. It's eyes have the same color as Aka's.

"Hey, little one," Aka whispers so she wouldn't spook the kitten.

The kitten looks at Aka before slowly walks towards her. Aka stretch her arm out, letting it sniff her hand. It carefully sniff, and then it starts rubbing it head.

"Aren't you a cute one. Where are your parents," Aka asked.

"Meow," was all the kitten said.

It sounds sad. Aka's heart broke after hearing it.

"How about I take you in?"

"Meow?"

Aka laughs.

"Really."

The kitten jumps in Aka's arms. It meows in happiness. Aka laughs in joy.

"If you're going to live with me, you're going to have a name... How about Redheart? Red for short."

The kitten meows in agreement.

"Come on. Let's go home so I can wash you and feed you."

Aka picks Redheart up and walks home. While walking home, Aka checks if the kitten is a girl or a boy. It was a girl. She also talks to Red. Aka wouldn't admitted, but it was nice to have company, even if it was a one-sided conversation.

 **TN: Redheart finally appears.**

 **Aka: My baby has come.**

 **Andy: Get that thing away from me!**

 **Dana: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**


	26. Day Twenty-Six: Journey

**Redheart: Meow.**

 **Andy: AH! IT'S THE DEVIL!**

 **Aka: *hits Andy's head* She is not the devil. You're still scared because she almost clawed your face off.**

 **Andy: Just keep it away from me!**

 **Dana: Hey, where's TN?**

 **TN: *passed out on couch***

 **Aka: Let's start without her. You already know what the disclaimer is. I don't need to repeat myself.**

 **Day 26: Journey**

Today was Aka's off day. She decides to take a walk in the wood that was conveniently behind her house. She left a note for Andy or Dana know where she was. Before going out, she grabs a water bottle, a few snacks, a backpack and a blanket.

"Hey, Red. Do you want to walk into the wood with me," Aka asked the kitten.

Redheart rubs her head against the girl. Aka laughs. It's only has been days since the kitten has been living with the girl and her friends. Andy wasn't very fond of having a cat in the house, but seeing Aka happy, he decides to put up with Redheart. He just kept his distance for now. Dana instantly falls in love with her and starts taking care of Redheart. Over the few days, the kitten didn't seem so skinny after consuming a lot of cat food.

Before the two can go out, a doorbell rings. Aka went to answer the door. On the other side of the door were Yuzu and Ruri.

"Hello, Aka. We were wondering if we can hang out with you today," Yuzu asked.

"Hey, Yuzu, Ruri. Of course you can hang out with Red and me. We were about to go into the wood. You can come if you want," Aka said.

"Cool. I want to see what the woods are like," Ruri said.

"Also, who's Red," Yuzu asked.

Aka has been so busy with with school, work, and dueling that she forgot to mention to her other friends that she now owns a kitten. Before Aka can answer, Redheart walks up to the two girls. Just like any cat, curiosity got to her.

"Aw. What a cute kitten. What's it's name," Ruri said.

The XZY counterpart crouch down and extend her arm out. Redheart sniffs her hand before rubbing her head against it.

"That's Redheart or Red. I founded her a few days ago.

"Why didn't you let Yoko take care of her? She takes in strays all the time," Yuzu suggested.

"I want to take care of her myself. Plus, I feel attach to her already."

Redheart meows and walks up to Aka. Aka bents down and picks the kitten up.

"Let's go to the woods before it gets dark."

The three girls and the kitten all walk to the woods. It was peaceful. They didn't know where the journey was going to take them, but as long as they don't get lost, it was fine. They talk and laugh about the recents events that was happening at school or where they went. After about 20 minutes of walking, Redheart saw something. She meows, making the girls stop walking.

"What's wrong," Aka asked.

The kitten points to the direction to where it was looking at. Aka got curious and went to investigate. As she got closer, she was the most beautifulest thing she has ever seen. Behind her, Yuzu and Ruri follow and look at the scenery in front of them. What they were seeing was a crystal clear lake with flowers surrounding it. There were so many kinds of colors.

"Wow," was all Ruri said.

"So beautiful," Yuzu stated.

Redheart starts running into the field. Aka runs after her. They were having a game of tag, Aka being the chaser.

"Come on," Aka shouted. "Come and play!"

Yuzu and Ruri couldn't resist as they ran into the field with Aka and Redheart. The rest of the day, they play before deciding to take a break and having a snack.

"I haven't have fun in like forever," Ruri stated.

"I know. I don't even remember having this must fun," Yuzu said.

Aka stays silents. She pats Redheart's head. The kitten fell asleep when the girls stop playing.

"When's the last time you have fun," Yuzu asked.

"I don't think I have fun before today," Aka answered truthfully.

"What," Ruri asked.

"All my life, I only focus on surviving. I never really have time to stop and relax."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Yuzu said.

The pink haired girl puts her hand on Aka's shoulder, comforting her.

"That's okay. You really don't know about my life before so its find. Come on." Aka picks up the kitten carefully and gets up. "Let's go before it gets dark."

They walk back to Aka's house. Yuzu and Ruri wonder what Aka's life was like before she starts living in Standard, but they also want to know what journey Aka will take in the future.

 **Aka: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow. Only four more days left.**


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: Fight

**TN: I feel like I pick on Yugo a lot.**

 **Aka: You do write about him.**

 **Dana: Are you going to pick someone else?**

 **TN: I think so.**

 **Andy: Do you know who your going to write?**

 **TN: I have an idea.**

 **Aka: That's good enough. Let's started.**

 **TN: I don't feel like saying the disclaimer. You already know what it is anyway.**

 **Day 27: Fight**

Ruri huffs as she bandage Shun's hand.

"How many times have I told you, don't get into a fight," Ruri said.

"They were picking on you," Shun said.

"Just because they were picking on me, doesn't mean you have to fight them. I worry about you sometimes."

"I'm worry about you too," Yuto said.

He was silent when when Ruri was dressing her big brother's wounds. He was there when the fight happen. He agrees that it was unnecessary to go into a fight with those mouse brained people.

"You really need to learn when someone is really a threat or not," Ruri said. "Those guys aren't that dangerous."

"Still..." Shun started, but Ruri cuts him off.

"I was fine, Shun. I could have taken them anyway. I don't need my brother around 24/7."

Yuto sighs before getting up.

"I think I should go now. Yuya would want to know where I have gone to," Yuto said.

"Okay. Don't get into any fight like this dummy did," Ruri said.

"Bye, I'll see you later," Shun said.

Yuto walks out and to his house. He made little stops to get things for dinner and supplies for a project. When he got home, he notice that someone came to visit.

"I'm home," Yuto shouted.

"Welcome home, Yuto. Did you buy dinner," Yoko shouted back.

"Yes. I'll put it up right now!"

Yuto walk into the kitchen and put away the food. Halfway through putting it away, a kitten that he never seen before rubs agains the XYZ counterpart's leg. Yuto stops what he was doing and crouch down.

"Where did you come from," Yuto asked.

"I found her when I was at the park," a person said. Yuto looks up and saw Aka standing behind the kitten. "By the way, her name is Redheart."

"'Redheart?' What an unusual name for a kitten."

"I think it fits her, right Red?"

Redheart meows. The kitten walks up to her owner and rubs and purrs happily. Aka bends down and picks Redheart up. As she was bending down, Yuto notice something on her arm. He stood up and brushes his shirt clean.

"What happen to your arm," Yuto asked.

"Huh," Aka hummed. She looks down at her arm. "Oh. It's nothing. It's just a bruise."

"How did you get it?"

"By getting into a fight with the bullies," someone else answered.

Yuya walks in with Yugo behind him.

"You got into a fight," Yugo asked.

"Yeah. The bullies came and starts to pick on me. Luckily Aka was passing by and saw what happen," Yuya said.

"That's good and all, but why did you fight them," Yuto asked.

"I didn't start it. I told them to back off, but they just attack. I did what I have to do," Aka said. "They were lucky that I didn't do anything worse than a few scratches and bruises."

Yuto sighs. He hates violence, but Aka was protecting Yuya.

"As long as you are defending yourself, I guess it's fine," Yuto said.

"Well, I have to go. I can't imagine what Andy is doing right now and if he blows up my house, I'll just have to lock him up without any wifi," Aka said.

Aka walks out. Redheart meows a goodbye.

 **TN: I almost fell asleep while typing out this.**

 **Aka: Maybe if you have type this earlier, you wouldn't have this problem.**

 **Redheart: Meow.**

 **Aka: Even Red agrees.**

 **TN: How would you know? Red is a cat.**

 **Dana: This might go on for a while. Andy?**

 **Andy: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow. Only 3 more days.**


	28. Day Twenty-Eight: Summer

**TN: Summer is my favorite season.**

 **Andy: We know. After your complaint some much about winter, we figured you would say that.**

 **Aka: At least I don't have to freeze my a** off.**

 **Dana: Summer is okay, but winter is my favorite.**

 **TN: Let me guess, is it because of Christmas?**

 **Dana: Well duh. What else would you expect?**

 **TN: Never mind. Aka?**

 **Aka: Already know disclaimer, onto the prompt.**

 **Day 28: Summer**

It was about 90 degrees Fahrenheit. The Yu-salads and their friends decide to go to the pool.

"Man, today sure is hot," Yugo said.

"That's why we're going to the pool, dummy," Rin stated.

"It's unfortunate Aka and her friends can't come," Ruri said.

The three were out of town because Aka has to do something important. She couldn't let her friends take care of her house because Andy might destroy it and Dana would not have prevent him from doing that for more than two hours.

"At least Redheart is safe at our house," Yuya said.

"She is such a cute kitten. I wish I have a kitten like her," Yuzu stated.

"I'm sure your dad would let you keep one," Yuto said.

"It's not our dad we are worried about. It's Shun," Serena said.

"I would have let you have a cat if you just asked," Shun said, appearing out of nowhere.

This make almost everyone jump.

"Geez, Shun. You know how to give a guy a heart attack," Yugo said as he clutch his shirt.

"Sorry. Anyway, as I said. I wold have let you keep a cat."

"Really? I thought you hate cats. You always say that birds make better pets," Ruri said.

"I'll make an exception."

~Time Skip~

They finally made it to the pool and the place is packed. A lot of kids were splashing in the kiddie pool. The teenagers were getting their tans or flirting with each other, and the adults were in the pool swimming in peace. Today is really a good day to go the pool.

"I want ice cream," Yuri stated.

"Ice cream," Sora shouted in glee.

"Who agrees to eat ice cream before swimming," Rin shouted.

Almost everybody's hand went up. After ordering what flavor ice cream they wanted, they went to sit down by the tables with the umbrellas. They talk about the recent events, their dueling strategies, etc. Suddenly four teenage boys walk up to the Hiragi Sisters.

"Hey, girls. Why don't you swim with us," one of them asked.

"Oh, not you guys again," Yugo groaned.

The one that asked stiffen as he saw Yugo and Yuya. It only lasted a minute.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the freaks. I would have never thought to see you four loser here," Lash said.

"What did you say," Yugo shouted.

"You heard me. The duel that we have was just a fluke. I'll beat you and your brothers at the same time."

"Oh, really," Yuri asked. "Maybe you should duel me and let's see how good you really are."

"Fine by me," Lash said.

"You go, boss," one of Lash's followers said.

"And maybe later you girls can hang out with us," Lash added with a wink.

The girls look in disgust. Lash and Yuri decide to duel in the open space near the pool.

~Time Skip~

"Starve Venom attacks you directly," Yuri declared.

The purple dragon attack the bully as he screams in pain. Lash's life points went down to zero. It was only the second turn and he was already beaten.

"You go Yuri," Rin shouted on the sidelines.

"You showed him," Yuya said.

"That was a very disappointing duel I ever had," Yuri stated.

Lash growled. He raise his arms up and tried to attack Yuri, but the grape steps to the side and let Lash fall into the pool. Before Lash can attack again, the lifeguard blows his whistle.

"No fight. This is your first warning. If I see you fighting again, you'll be banned from the pool," the lifeguard said.

Lash frown before storming way from the group with his followers following him.

"I hate the guy so much," Yugo mumbled.

"At least that lifeguard came, or brother would have given him a knuckle sandwich," Ruri said.

Without anymore distractions, they enjoy their day at the pool.

 **TN: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow. Only two days left.**


	29. Day Twenty-Nine: Reset

**TN: Why are these prompts so hard?**

 **Aka: Is that the points? To challenge you to think of ideas?**

 **TN: I am tired of writing these. Im glad this is almost over.**

 **Dana: You don't really mean that.**

 **TN: Maybe a little.**

 **Andy: Well, I'm sure as hell ready for this to be over.**

 **Redheart: Meow.**

 **Andy: AHHHH!**

 **Aka: TNckitty does not own any Yugioh Arc V, only me, Dana, Andy, Redheart, and others.**

 **Day 29: Reset**

"What the hell happen to me game," a loud voice shouted.

Aka winces as Andy stomps down the stairs. The girl was in the kitchen doing her homework. Redheart was sleeping next to Aka's books.

"Aka, did you reset my Pokemon game," Andy shouted.

"Why would I even go into your room," Aka asked.

"You're the only one at home and the cat can't even get into my room," Andy pointed it out.

"Maybe it was Dana?"

"Do you really believe she would do something like resetting my game without me noticing?"

"Good point. Anyway, once you get over your little issue, I'll be finishing my homework and going to You Show."

Aka went back to doing her homework. Redheart woke up and yawns. The kitten meows in asking what is going on.

"Andy is upset that someone reseted his Pokemon game," Aka answered.

"Meow," Redheart said before going back to sleep.

Aka chuckles.

~Time Skip~

Aka was walking to You Show. Redheart was on Aka's shoulder. Ever since Aka owns the kitten, the two were inseparable. As Aka was walking, she heard someone following her.

"Are you going to follow me everywhere I go," Aka asked without looking back.

"I know you reset my game," Andy said.

"For the last time, it wasn't me. Maybe you accidentally reset without realizing it."

"I would never do that."

Aka just sighs and continue walking. Once the three reach You Show, Aka was getting annoyed that Andy is still accusing her for doing something she didn't even do.

"Hey, Aka," Yuzu greeted.

"Can you do me a favor and hit Andy upside the head," Aka said.

"Why," Yuya asked.

"Andy thinks that I reset his game and he is following," Aka answered.

"That's stupid," Yugo stated.

"Tell me about it. And would you please go home before I really reset your other games," Aka growled.

"So you really did reset my game," Andy shouted.

Yuzu slaps Andy's head with her paper fan.

"You have no proof that Aka did that," Yuzu said.

Redheart jumps off of Aka's shoulders and lands on one of the couches.

"Red, you better not be sleeping again. You already slept all morning," Aka said.

"Why did you even bring that little demon here," Andy asked.

"Why are you here," Aka questioned back.

Before a fight can break loose, Yuto broke the two apart.

"Before you two can argue anymore, let's just calm down and-" Yuto started to say, but was cut off by Andy and Aka.

"You stay out of this," the two friends shouted.

"This is going to be bad," Rin whispers to Ruri.

After hours of shouting, Aka have enough and knock Andy out.

 **Andy: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow. Only one more day left.**


	30. Day Thirty: Goodbye

**TN: It's the last day.**

 **Andy: Finally! We can end this stupid challenge and go do what ever we want.**

 **Aka: There still "Across Time and Dimensions."**

 **Andy: ... Damn it.**

 **Dana: So are Andy and me going to show up anytime some?**

 **TN: I'm planning to. I don't know when, but you'll appear in the story.**

 **Aka: Come on. Let's say the disclaimer together since this is the last day.**

 **Everyone: TNckitty does not own any Yugioh Arc V, only us and others.**

 **Day 30: Goodbye**

Yuya slides downs the pole and ran into the front door.

"Slow down, Yuya. I'll crash into something if you're not careful," Yuto said as he and Yugo and Yuri follow the tomato.

"We need to hurry and see Dad and Aka leave to Tokyo," Yuya said.

Yuya grabs his shoes. He hops to put it on, nearly falling on his face.

"Come on Yuya. Their flight isn't going to going to leave in another hour and a half. We have plenty of time," Yuri said.

"And we can't forget about the gifts if you rush off like that," Yugo added.

The Pendulum user stops putting on his shoes and quickly ran to get the goodbye gifts that the brothers/counterparts got for their father and Aka. As Yuya went to get it, Yuto's duel disk ring. The caller was Ruri.

"Hello," Yuto answered.

"Are you guys on your way right now," Ruri asked.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for Yuya."

"I got the gifts. Let's go," Yuya shouted.

"We'll be there soon. I'll call you when we get to the airport," Yuto said.

"Okay. See you later," Ruri said before ending the call.

"We're going to use our D-wheels. They're faster to get to the airport," Yugo said.

The other three agree as they went to the garage.

~Time Skip~

They made it to the airport in least than 30 minutes. Yuto called Ruri when they were in the front.

"We're at gate 3A," Ruri said.

"Okay. See you in a bit," Yuto said before ending it. "We're going to gate 3A."

The four counterparts quickly walk to the gate and saw their friends and family waiting.

"Geez, what took you guys so long," Rin asked.

"We go stuck in traffic," Yuri answered.

"Well as long as boys are here to see us leave, its alright," Yusho said.

"We got gifts for you," Yuya said before handing Yusho and Aka their presents.

"You don't have to give me anything," Aka said quietly.

Aka was a little embarrassed. She wasn't really use to seeing this many people coming to see her off.

"Come on, open it," Yugo said.

Yusho opens his first. Inside, there is a picture frame with Yoko, Yusho, and the boys at the park. The picture was taken by Yuzu as they were having a picnic. Yuya and Yugo were on the ground dueling while Yuri was talking a nap beside them. Yuto was watching with a book in his lap. Yusho and Yoko were against a tree and were smiling as they watch their boys.

"Now you have a picture of all of us," Yuya said.

"Thank you boys. I appreciate this," Yusho said.

Yusho walks up to the Yu-salads and ruffle their hair.

"Come on. Open yours already, Aka," Yugo said.

Aka hesitantly opens it. Inside was a black and red jacket. On the left side right above the heart should be, it has a cat head sewn on.

"Thank you. I've been look for a new jacket but I never have the time," Aka said.

"We notice that your old jacket was torn and dirty and we know how much you like jackets so we got you this," Yuya said.

"It was actually Dana and Andy's idea," Yuto said.

"Well, I better get them a better gift so they have no idea what to get me for Christmas," Aka joked.

Everybody laughs until it was interrupted.

"All those who are flying to Tokyo, please go to gate 3A. All those who are flying to Tokyo, please go to gate 3A," a woman's voice announced.

"That's us. We better go," Yusho said.

Yusho and Aka grab their bags as well as their gifts.

"We'll see you guys when we come back, so this is goodbye for now," Aka said.

"Goodbye," everyone said.

On the plane, the two wave one last time before they couldn't see the building anymore.

 _"Goodbye, indeed. I'll be gone for awhile, but I will come back,"_ Aka thought.

 **TN: Not only are the Yugioh Arc V characters are saying goodbye, but we are too.**

 **Aka: This is going to be our last time here so...**

 **Everybody: Please Review, Favorite, and/ Follow. Until next time, Goodbye.**


End file.
